De vuelta a Cardiff
by Road1985J2
Summary: Torchwood/Doctor who. El reencuentro con el doctor es un shock para Jack, pero necesitara su ayuda para salvar la vida de Ianto y de Gwen, junto con todo el resto del mundo ante una terrible amenaza extraterrestre
1. Chapter 1

La TARDIS había vuelto a hacer un alto en el camino en la Tierra. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que Rose necesitaba volver a casa, saber, que al menos los siguientes años, todo lo que ella conocía, estaba en su sitio.

Habían vuelto a Cardiff, allí donde una vez estuvieron el doctor, el capitán Harkness y ella, cuando la tierra había estado a punto de ser destruida, otra vez. Al doctor también le gustaba la tierra al igual que esos años, todo parecía sencillo cuando la humanidad apenas conocía la existencia de cualquier tipo de especie alienígena, todos eran felices en su ignorancia.

Al abrir la puerta de la nave, la luz del sol estuvo a punto de cegarlos a los dos. Eran un día precioso, luminoso y muy soleado, algo extraño para la ciudad. Pero a Rose le gustó, estaba cansada del último planeta que habían visitado, siempre lloviendo, con un cielo tan triste, todo gris. El solo le animaba.

"Es bueno estar en casa." Rodeó el brazo del doctor y sonrió, aspirando los viejos aromas tan conocidos por la chica. "Un puesto de comida rápida, el ruido de los coches, un parque cercano. Todo está bien."

"Pensé que preferirías ir a ver a tu madre y a Mickey, hace mucho que no los visitas."

"No se, supongo que me apetecía pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, sin extraterrestres que quieren destruir el mundo, ni madres que intentan saber todos detalles de los meses que no me han visto y que no hace más que preguntarme que es lo que hay entre nosotros dos."

"¿Se trata entonces de una cita?" Dijo un doctor más que sonriente. Jamás habían hablado del tipo de relación que tenían, que eran realmente, que los unía e impedía que estuvieran alejados el tiempo suficiente para echarse de menos. Simplemente estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba. Hasta ese momento.

"¿Una cita? ¿También lo llaman así en el resto del universo? Entonces podría decirse que si. Vamos, dime donde me vas a llevar, estoy deseando pasar unos días agradables y tranquilos con mi doctor favorito. Vaya, nunca pensé que diría esto."

Pero el doctor no llegó a contestar, tan sólo se volvió hacia ella, tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas y tras sonreírle de nuevo, mostrando esos hoyuelos que derretían a Rose, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a hacerlo, el grito que los dos escucharon, proveniente de no muy lejos, hizo que el momento de tranquilidad se rompiera en mil pedazos.

"¡Rose!" los recién llegados, se volvieron hacia la voz. Ninguno de ellos se lo podía creer, realmente lo estaban viendo, el capitán Jack Harkness estaba vivo y en Cardiff. "Gracias a dios que te encuentro, ¿Dónde está el doctor?, necesito vuestra ayuda. En realidad, él la necesita."

Jack corrió hacia ellos y entonces se dieron cuenta que no estaba sólo. Había otro hombre con él, aunque no parecía tener muy buen aspecto. Estaba semiinconsciente, recostado sobre el hombro del capitán y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"Jack ¿eres tu verdad? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, que le ha pasado?" Rose miró al otro hombre, no le había visto nunca, pero sintió que tenía que ayudarle, algo le decía que Jack sentía algo muy grande por él, no recordaba haber visto al capitán con una expresión tan asustada como esa desde que lo conocía.

"No hay tiempo para eso. ¿Dónde está el doctor?" Jack se volvió hacia el doctor, pero como era de esperar no lo reconoció. Sin embargo, cuando le sonrió, el capitán no lo pudo creer. "Vale, no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué tengo la certeza que ese hombre es el doctor?"

"Porque lo es."

"Lo soy Jack y por cierto, gracias por aquel beso de despedida, me gustaría repetirlo algún día." Jack lo recordaba bien, pero parecía que hiciera una eternidad desde ese día.

Porque en realidad así era, había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, de atrás adelante en el tiempo, de un momento a otro, hasta que se había establecido definitivamente en Cardiff. Era tan distinto el Jack de entonces al que ahora miraba al doctor.

Entonces tenía un fuerte sentimiento, que no sabía como denominar, pero que estaba entre el respeto y el amor, hacía Rose y el doctor. Los quería a los dos, nunca hubiera podido decidirse por ninguno de haber tenido que hacerlo.

Pero Jack había cambiado, su larga vida le había cambiado y la gente a la que había conocido le había cambiado. En sus brazos tenía a una de esas personas y perdida en alguna parte de la cuidad tenía a otra.

"Jack…" Murmuró el hombre que sostenía. Este apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y con dificultad, abrió lentamente los ojos. Le costaba mantenerse consciente y por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de dejar de temblar.

"Ya está, tranquilo, te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro." Para sorpresa de Rose y del doctor, Jack besó al otro hombre en los labios; pero había algo distinto en ese beso, que lo hacía diferente al que les había dado a ellos.

El sentimiento era otro, el cariño era otro, el amor, era compartido. "Ianto, ¡Ianto!" Gritó Jack cuando el hombre, que aparentaba bastante más joven que él, se desplomó en sus brazos, totalmente inconsciente. "Vamos, aguanta mi…"

Levantó la cabeza hacia el nuevo doctor al que tan sólo reconocía por la intensidad de su mirada. "Déjanos entrar en la TARDIS, él necesita descansar." Sin darse cuenta, mientras dijo eso, acarició la mejilla de su compañero, definitivamente había algo más que una fuerte amistad entre Jack y el joven desconocido.

"Entrad." El doctor iba por delante, pero a Jack no le hacía falta guía en la TARDIS para saber moverse. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado desde la última vez que había estado allí, Jack conocía perfectamente las partes importantes de la nave, que una vez había sido su casa.

Llevaba en brazos a su joven acompañante, se movía más rápido, aunque la culpa de eso era el miedo a perderle. Rose iba justo detrás de él, observando todos sus movimientos con curiosidad.

Lo veía tan diferente. Poco quedaba ya de ese timador rebelde con el que se lo había pasado bien y nada más. Ahora la chica veía un hombre responsable, atento con el hombre al que quería, cariñosos y cuidadoso al dejarlo sobre la cama en la que el capitán había dormido tiempo atrás.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" Le preguntó la chica, acercándose a él despacio para no molestarle.

"Creo que si, la nave sigue teniendo el radar de rastreo de personas ¿verdad?" Rose asintió en silencio, no comprendía nada, pero escuchar hablar a Jack de una forma tan alterada le daba a entender que estaba realmente preocupado. "Ten, usa esto para buscar a su dueña, puede que esté herida o en peligro, pero encontradla, por favor."

Rose miró lo que tenía entre las manos, lo que el capitán le había entregado. Era una chaqueta de cuero y en ella había restos de sangre. "Jack, dime que os ha pasado."

"Rose por favor, haz lo que te he pedido, encuentra a Gwen Cooper, perderla a manos de esa cosa ya ha sido bastante mal, no quiero pensar que lo siguiente que sepa de ella sea por una esquela."

Jack volvió a centrarse en el hombre al que había llamado Ianto. Le acariciaba el rostro con tanto cariño, le iba quitando la ropa a su maltrecho cuerpo con tanta delicadeza, definitivamente, Jack quería a ese hombre. Rose se preguntó si alguna vez la quiso a ella así.

Al volver al control de mandos donde estaba el doctor, la chica tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, supuso que las mismas que el propio doctor, pero este parecía siempre tan sereno, tan seguro de todo, que no se atrevía a lanzar ninguna al aire, tan sólo le dio la chaqueta y le dijo lo que le había pedido Jack.

"Ha cambiado mucho." Dijo por sorpresa el doctor. "Y su novio es mono, aunque no pensaba que ese fuera su estilo. Creo que todos son su estilo, pero son de una noche. No creí que Jack fuera de los de "hasta que la muerte nos separe". ¿Crees que se habrán casado?"

"No, no lo creo, Ianto es muy joven, no imagino que quiera comprometerse tan pronto. ¿Lo habría hecho Jack con uno de nosotros? Comprometerse en refiero. No son más que divagaciones, lo único cierto, es que el capitán Harkness se ha hecho un hombre maduro y parece feliz, siempre y cuando un extraterrestre no le estropee la fiesta."

Al escuchar el sonido del radar de rastreo, el doctor regresó al mundo que había fuera de su cabeza. Se volvió hacia Rose sonriente, la chica sabía lo que eso significaba sin ninguna duda. "La hemos encontrado, espero que esa chica sea importante para Jack, porque está rodeada de… no se que son pero son más de uno."

"¿Pero está viva verdad?" Le preguntó ella.

"Si, al menos de momento, aunque su señal no es muy fuerte, espero que aguante hasta que podamos rescatarla. ¿Te ha contado algo de ella? O mejor aún ¿Te ha contado algo?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rose desapareció de improviso. "Está muy preocupado por su compañero, la verdad es que ese chico, Ianto, no tenía muy buen aspecto, pero Jack lo está cuidando con esmero."

- o -

Jack le había quitado a Ianto la ropa sucia de sangre. Allí había sangre de todos, propia de Ianto, de Jack, aunque sus heridas ya habían sanado y de Gwen. Mientras se ocupaba de su compañero, pensó en su amiga.

La había tenido que dejar allí, a merced de esas criaturas, sin saber si estaría viva. Se sentía fatal por eso, pero Ianto estaba mal, herido, hecho polvo, si se quedaba allí por mucho tiempo, su compañero hubiera muerto seguro.

Se lo quedó mirando, era la primera vez, desde que su novia Liza, había estado a punto de matarlo, que le salvaba la vida, aunque todavía no estaba seguro si saldría de esa. Estaba mal, la caída a ese pozo helado no tenía que haberle sentado nada bien y el golpe en cabeza, con suerte, tan sólo le causaría una leve conmoción.

Pero no dejaba de temblar, seguramente por el frío, pero posiblemente también por ese golpe. Levantó con cuidado el cuerpo de Ianto y lo abrazó, susurrándole al oído, como si no deseara que nadie más escuchara sus palabras, aunque estaban completamente solos en la sala.

"Todo esto ha sido culpa mía, pero no voy a permitir que te mueras, no voy a dejarte ir, ¿me oyes? Te quiero, aunque no te lo haya dicho muy a menudo y quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre."

"Tengo… frío." Fue toda la respuesta de Ianto, pero a Jack no le importó que no le hubiera escuchado, estaba dispuesto a repetírselo, a decirle que le quería las veces que hiciera falta.

Lo volvió a tumbar y cogió el intercomunicador que enlazaba toda la nave. "Doctor, dime que no te has desecho del baño que te instalé en aquel planeta de aguas termales, Ianto necesita entrar en calor."

"Segunda planta como siempre." Jack estaba a punto de colgar el intercomunicador, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del doctor. "Estamos aquí para lo que necesites, no tienes que hacer esto solo."

"Doctor, vosotros fuisteis los que me disteis por muerto, me abandonasteis y durante mucho tiempo os odié por eso pero todo aquello está muy lejos y viendo donde he llegado, casi os doy las gracias. Pero no os metáis en mi lucha, nadie os lo ha pedido. Es mi vida, no la vuestra."

Jack ayudó a Ianto a ponerse en pie, aunque de nuevo, echó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre le capitán. "Tu lo has pedido, desde el momento en el que me has pedido ayuda y me has rogado traer a tu amigo al interior de _mi nave_."

"No quiero tu caridad doctor." Jack se paró en seco. "Si tengo que bajarme ahora mismo y hacer esto solo."

"¿Queréis parar de una vez los dos? Parecéis dos críos y hay gente en peligro. Jack cuida de tu amigo, el doctor y yo estamos rastreando la señal de tu compañera para saber exactamente donde se encuentra, en cuanto sepamos algo, te lo diremos."

Todo se quedó en silencio tras el rapapolvo de Rose, pero al chica tenía razón, las redencillas personas, tendrían que esperar, el doctor y ella tenían que encontrar a Gwen antes de que fuera tarde y él tenía alguien a quien cuidar. El tiempo apremiaba y él solo no podía hacerlo todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack dejó a Ianto en la cama con suavidad. su cuerpo todavía estaba frío, el baño de agua caliente le había ayudado, pero no había sido suficiente para recuperar su temperatura natural.

Le puso ropa seca y lo tapó con la manta. Luego se sentó a su lado y la acarició la mejilla lentamente. Rose apareció en la habitación con dos vasos en la mano y le ofreció uno al capitán.

"Deberías tomar algo y descansar, llevas horas cuidando de él, vas a terminar agotado." Jack sonrió con tristeza, si su antigua amiga supiera lo mucho que había cambiado desde que no se veían.

"Gracias, pero estoy bien, quiero estar seguro que Ianto se encuentra bien antes de ir en busca de Gwen." Rose miró al capitán, sorprendida por el tremendo cariño que profesaba por su compañero.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado viajando juntos, Jack se había preocupado por ella, como si de su hermana pequeña se tratara, aunque siempre había tenido la impresión que el capitán sentía algo por ella, aunque nunca se lo dijera.

Pero ahora, con Ianto todo era diferente, la forma de mirarle, de acariciarle, de quedarse hay sentado en silencio comprobando que todo estuviera bien, ahora ya no le cabía duda que el capitán estaba enamorado.

"¿Como va el doctor con la búsqueda de Gwen?"

"Casi tenemos el lugar exacto, aunque parece ser que no está sola."

"Jack…" El capitán se volvió hacia Ianto. Sus ojos se encontraron por fin con los ojos azules de su compañero y sin poder reprimirse, le besó con ternura. Se alegraba tanto de verle otra vez con él. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tienes que descansar, me has dado un buen susto."

Ianto se volvió hacia Rose y la miró extrañado. "¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Ianto se incorporó agitado por estar en un lugar extraño para él, pero la habitación le comenzó a dar vueltas y se apoyó en el pecho de Jack, cerrando los ojos, entre jadeos y suspiros entrecortados.

"Vale, vale, te lo contaré todo, pero quédate tumbado, hazme caso en esta orden por favor, aunque estemos juntos, sigo siendo tu jefe." Le dijo Jack con una sonrisa algo forzada por el miedo a verle tan débil entre sus brazos, por setirse tan culpable por no lo que le había ocurrido. "¿De verdad que no lo recuerdas?" Ianto negó con la cabeza.

"La misión parecía fácil. Varias personas habían visto un "extraño animal" rondar por las alcantarillas. Nadie había podido asegurar lo que era y Gwen se empeñó en investigarlo."

"_Llevamos aquí una hora, esto huele que apesta y nos estamos poniendo perdidos, ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la base e investigamos un poco más?" _Preguntaste tu bastante cansado. _"A lo mejor era un rata grande o un perro callejero."_

"_¿Con tentáculos? No lo creo." _Gwen siguió adelante, tan testaruda como siempre, ya sabes como se pone cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Yo pensaba lo mismo que tu, nunca me ha gustado estropearme la ropa de esa manera y menos por los simples comentarios de la gente, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir que nos fuéramos, los tres escuchamos el ruido."

"El ruido, si era algo horripilante." Repitió Ianto, como si se estuviera acordando de algo, pero no dijo nada más, mientras continuaba escuchando la historia que le estaba contando el capitán.

"Era algo horrible, si, jamás he escuchado nada parecido a eso. Continuamos andando, entre las basuras y los desperdicios y por fin, en el lugar más frío de la ciudad, justo donde las aguas fecales van a dar al mar, vimos unas sombras. No sabría decirte cuantas eran, pero parecían muchos, todavía ahora no se lo que son."

"_Separémonos, tenemos que averiguar que son esas cosas." _Les dijo el capitán. Cada uno se fue hacia un lado y cuando las luces de un barco iluminaron a las extrañas criaturas, los tres contuvieron el aliento, pues aquello sólo podía ser algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, por muchos extraterrestres que hubieran visto en su vida, aquello no podía ser real.

"_Jack, creo que deberías venir aquí, creo que acabo de encontrar a la fuente de todas estas cosas."_ Un momento después, Ianto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pues las criaturas lo había escuchado y una de ellas ya le había cortado la retirada por donde había venido.

No estaba seguro que era lo que estaba viendo, igual que le había pasado a la gente que los había visto, no sabía cuando tentáculos tenía y que tenía exactamente en la cabeza, pero aquella cosa era mucho mayor que las demás, como si se tratara de una hormiga reina. sin embargo, sin ver de donde procedía, uno de los tentáculos viscosos y sumamente pegajosos, lo sujetó por la pierna y tiró de él.

"_¡Ianto!" _El capitán vio como su compañero perdía el equilibrio y la criatura lo elevaba del suelo. Disparó contra el enorme tentáculo, intentando que dejara caer a Ianto a suelo.

"Pero en lugar eso, enfurecí a la criatura y te lanzó contra la pared." Apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañero, se sentía totalmente culpable por lo que le había ocurrido.

"No es tu culpa, no debí adentrarme tanto en su guarida." Ianto comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado, aunque tan sólo se tratara de vagas imágenes que iban llegando a su mente.

"Si lo hubieras visto, caíste de golpe al suelo, parecías inconsciente, creo que te golpeaste la cabeza y por mucho que quería ir a sacarte de allí, esas cosas te rodearon y no me dejaron acercarme a ti. Entonces no se lo que pasó, pero todas menos una de esas cosas desaparecieron, como si hubieran escuchado una alarma."

"La otra criatura se quedó a tu lado, mirándome, parecía comprender lo mucho que me importas y quería usarte de moneda de cambio, me estaba provocando al amenzarte y por una vez dudé lo que debía hacer. Tu estabas ahí tirado, completamente indefenso; toda la misión estaba saliendo fatal y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo."

"Volví a apuntar a la criatura, esa vez no iba a fallar el tiro, le mataría para que no te hiciera daño, pero lo hice tardé." Ianto se estremeció, al ver la imagen de la horrible criatura tan cerca de su cara, podía olerlo de nuevo, su olor era nauseabundo y las tentáculos rodeando su cintura le daban ganas de vomitar, pero aguantó mientras Jack continuaba relatando la historia.

"Esa cosa te levantó del suelo, ni siquiera pareció enterarse de que le había disparado, tal vez no le di o tal vez no en el lugar correcto, pero no se inmutó. Te tenía en el aíre, todavía inconsciente y cuando vio que le volvía a apuntar, te lanzó al agua, con una fuerza tremenda."

"_¡Ianto no!" _

"Te perdí de vista en un segundo entre el agua congelada y los desperdicios de la ciudad. Un momento más tarde, la cosa aquella desapareció hacia donde habían ido las demás."

"_Gwen ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito ahora, he perdido a Ianto, ha caído al agua y necesito tu ayuda ahora, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven."_

"_Jack, no puedo, me tienen rodeada, no creo que pueda salir de aquí a tiempo para ayudar a Ianto, ¿puedes hacerlo sólo? Yo los entretendré, luego venid a buscarme, estaré bien."_

"La comunicación se cortó un segundo más tarde. Eso fue lo último que supe de Gwen. Pero entonces no me preocupé, estaba aterrado por ti, no habías salido a flote, podías estar ahogándote en ese mismo instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté al agua."

"A pesar de mi capacidad para regenerarme, noté el agua helada en mi cuerpo como si me estuvieran clavando un millón de agujas." Dejó de hablar por un momento y se acercó a Ianto. Rose miró con expresión de sorprensa por aquello que había dicho el capitán.

Necesitaba besarle, demostrarle lo mucho que sentía todo lo que había pasado, no se podía hacer una idea del sufrimiento que debía haber pasado su compañero en esa agua helada. Por eso, lo hizo de la forma más tierna y suave que pudo, haciendo que el segundo durara toda una eternidad.

Rose escuchaba en silencio, había cosas que no comprendía, pero no dijo nada, aquello no iba con ella, se trataba de la forma del capitán de pedirle perdón a su compañero y no debía entrometerse.

"Nunca lo he pasado tan mal, los segundos que tardé en encontrarte fueron los peores de mi vida, pero cuando, una vez fuera del agua vi que no estabas respirando, creí que me moría. _"Vamos Ianto, respira por favor, no me dejes sólo ahora, no me abandones, sabes muy bien que no podría hacer esto sin ti." _Un momento más tarde, tras hacerte la respiración asistida, comenzaste a toser con violencia, pero temblabas con fuerza y no eras consciente de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. Creo que ni siqueira sabías que estaba allí contigo."

"Lo sabía, estaba inconsciente, pero estabas conmigo en mis sueños, me mantenías en este mundo, me dijiste que no ibas a permitir que el otro lado me cogiera. No estoy seguro lo que eso quiere decir, pero estabas ahí, en mi mente, en mis pensamientos; en mi corazón." Los ojos de Jack se humedecieron por las lágrimas pero consiguió contenerlas, mientras rozaba el rostro de Ianto con su mano algo temblorosa ahora.

El capitán comprobó la herida en la cabeza de Ianto, intentando recuperar la compostura tan característica en él. "Veo que ya dejado de sangrar. Te debiste golpear al caer al agua. Mi niño." Dijo en un suspiro. Rose había desaparecido de la habitación, aunque realmente estuviera allí. Jack se tumbó al lado de Ianto, todavía tenía frío y Jack quería que se sintiera mejor.

"Cargué contigo y fui en busca de Gwen, pero ella no apareció por ninguna parte, tan sólo estaba su chaqueta manchada de sangre. Desde entonces no he sabido nada más de ella, espero que los aparatos del Doctor nos ayuden a dar con ella."

"¿Doctor, quieres decir que estamos en la TARDIS y que se trata de _tu doctor?" _Ianto se volvió a incorporar, había escuchado a Jack hablar tantas veces del doctor, que no se podía creer que realmente lo fuera conocer.

Tenía celos de él, siempre los había tenido por haber conocido a Jack mucho antes que lo había hecho él, pero también le odiaba por haberle hecho daño al capitán, porque se lo pudiera llevar en cuanto se lo pidiera.

"Si estamos en la TARDIS." Al ver que Ianto intentaba levantarse, a pesar de su debilidad, Jack se abrazó a él desde atrás y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, consiguió que se apoyara sobre él y comenzó a susurrarle al oído, de la forma más sensual que conocía el capitán. "No te preocupes, no es rival para ti, lo que hubo, que no fue mucho, entre nosotros, está más que olvidado, ahora estamos tu y yo. No hay nadie más te lo prometo."

Rodeó el cuerpo de Ianto con sus manos y tiró de él. Finalmente su compañero se giro y aceptó el beso que sabía que el capitán quería darle. Sus labios se juntaron con la pasión de la primera, con la indecisión del primer beso. Jack volvió a tumbar a Ianto en la cama y se quedó mirándolo.

"Si hubieras muerto en esa alcantarilla, no se lo que hubiera hecho. El doctor me abandonó hace mucho tiempo, lo que sentía por él murió, igual que mi vida anterior a Torcwood. Ahora te quiero a ti, por eso estoy aquí contigo."

"Jack, creo que la hemos encontrado. Cuando quieras podemos ir a buscar a tu amiga." Ianto se quedó mirando a Jack. mientras escuchaban la voz de del doctor, para un momento más tarde, volver a besarle y así despedirse de él hasta que volviera con Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dios mío, es el mejor café que tomado en mi vida." Dijo Rose mientras saboreaba el humeante café. "Creo que ya se como te ganaste a Jack la primera vez." La chica sonrió.

Ianto se sentó a su lado, ya se sentía con fuerzas para estar levantado, aunque no fuera durante mucho rato. "Hablando de Jack." Rose se echó a reír, sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a preguntar, pero dejó que se desahogara de todas formas. "¿El doctor y él… hubo algo? Jack dice que no fue nada importante, pero conozco a Jack y tiende a enamorarse de la gente a la que puede conseguir."

Ianto no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había costado conseguir que Jack se olvidara de Gwen. Su jefe no se lo había dicho nunca, pero sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos hacia su compañera habían sido muy fuertes y tan sólo el hecho de que ella se casara finalmente con Rhys, le hicieron alejarla de su cabeza.

"Espero que eso no lo digas por ti."

"Debo ser la excepción que confirma la regla."

"Vamos no seas tan modesto, h visto como te mira, como habla contigo, no se aparta de tu lado. No se ha movido de la cama, hasta que has recuperado el conocimiento y han pasado horas."

"Rose…"

"Vale, vale, el doctor… es difícil de explicar, ni siquiera conozco mi relación con él, tanto tiempo a su lado, no se lo que somos, si es que somos algo. Cuando estaba Jack, hubo un lazo muy fuerte entre los tres y ellos supieron compenetrarse a fondo."

"¿Cómo cuanto de a fondo?" Ianto apretó con fuerza la taza, estaba ardiendo, podía notar el tremendo calor que atravesaba sus manos, pero no le importaba, por fin estaba a punto de saber lo que Jack trataba de ocultarle siempre, encontrando temas de lo más absurdos para que desviar la atención de Ianto.

"Ianto, vamos, no puedes preguntarme eso. Aunque intentes negarlo, conoces a Jack mejor que nadie, sabes como piensa, lo que siente y lo que le da miedo. Sabes lo que siente por El Doctor, no hace falta que me lo preguntes. Porque la cuestión es que Jack está completamente enamorado de ti y lo sabes."

Una sonrisa infantil y divertida apareció en los labios de Ianto. Apartó la mirada de Rose y se quedó pensando. La chica tenía razón, le costaba decirlo, pero estaba seguro que conocía a la perfección al capitán Harkness; su corazón y sus sentimientos no podían estar tan equivocados, pero aún así no dejó de preguntar.

"Dime solo si paso algo."

Rose suspiró, no se podía creer que el chico fuera tan testarudo, en eso se parecía mucho a Jack. "¿Sinceramente?" El asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Rose, esperando su respuesta. "No, no pasó nada, en realidad no se porqué, pero no pasó nada, cero, absolutamente nada."

Aunque intentó ocultarlo Ianto respiró aliviado. Si tan sólo se trataba de una tremenda admiración por parte de Jack o un amor que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a demostrar, Ianto sabía que podía luchar, que no estaba todo perdido con el capitán.

"Gracias Rose." El cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en el cuerpo de Ianto, necesitaba reposar, pues todavía no estaba del todo recuperado.

"Te dejaré sólo, necesitas descansar." Le echó una mano para llegar hasta la cama. De repente, Ianto se puso inquieto. "Tranquilo, en cuanto sepa algo de Jack te avisaré." Le gustaba el chico, se sentía muy cercana a él por los sentimientos que compartían por sus respectivos compañeros.

Pero Ianto iba un paso por delante, él había conseguido al hombre que quería y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era totalmente recíproco. Pensando en ello, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar y conseguir esa misma relación con el doctor.

- o -

"La vida te va bien aquí." Apenas habían hablado desde que habían salido de la TARDIS, aunque la situación no había sido la propicia para hacerlo. Había demasiados temas pendientes por parte de Jack y del Doctor, como para dejarlos pasar como si nada. "Incluso has sentado la cabeza." Jack no le contestó al Doctor, por lo que este sabía que le ocurría algo raro a su antiguo compañero. "Jack…"

"Siento lo que te dije." Le interrumpió el capitán. El Doctor lo miró en silencio, no recordaba que Jack le hubiera perdido perdón nunca, los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para dar su brazo a torcer. Pero ahora sonaba completamente sincero, sentía lo que estaba diciendo y se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

"No te preocupes, tampoco yo fui muy diplomático." Los dos se detuvieron frente a la escalera de la alcantarilla. A vario metros por debajo del nivel de la ciudad, decía la TARDIS que estaba Gwen, aunque no estaban seguros si estaba bien.

"Lo digo en serio. Siento haberte dicho aquello, pero estaba demasiado alterado, Ianto estaba fatal, tu apareciendo de la nada con tu _nuevo aspecto._ Negaré haber dicho esto, pero creo que ha sido mucho para mi."

El Doctor sonrió. "¿Así que el jefe de Torchwood? Jamás lo hubiera dicho de ti. Enamorado, responsable, pero igual de atractivo." Jack se echó a reír mientras abría la escotilla.

"No sigas intentándolo Doctor, tuviste tu oportunidad cuando viajé contigo y no la aprovechaste. Ahora todo es distinto, tu lo has dicho, está Ianto, le quiero y tu… ¿y tu que, todavía no le has dicho nada a Rose? Me sorprende que no te haya abandonado ya por no hacerle caso."

El nauseabundo olor de la alcantarilla, hizo que la conversación se terminara, por lo que el doctor no tuvo que contestar a esa difícil pregunta que ni siquiera el mismo sabía como hacerlo.

"¿Cómo decías que eran esas cosas? Porque si así es como huelen, no quiero saber el aspecto que tienen." Aunque bajar se iba a hacer una de las tareas más difíciles que ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho nunca sin terminar vomitando, Jack comenzó a bajar, nada le iba a detener de encontrar a Gwen y sacarla de allí con vida.

"No te gustarán, tenlo por seguro. Te lo digo yo que he visto muchas criaturas horribles en la tierra."

Al llegar abajo el aguja subió por encima de sus tobillos y pequeñas criaturitas, que ninguno de los quiso saber lo que eran exactamente, les rozaron las piernas. "Esto es asqueroso."

Jack encendió la linterna y algunas de las ratas que había por allí salieron huyendo de la luz. Miró el dispositivo del doctor, la señal de Gwen era cada vez más fuerte. Por lo menos eso le decía que su amiga estaba viva, que no había llegado demasiado tarde.

"Dime una cosa Jack, ¿Cuándo vas a declararte a Ianto?" El capitán salió de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta hacia El Doctor sorprendido por su pregunta. "¿Qué pasa? Aunque no te lo creas siempre te he visto como alguien que se enamoraba hasta la médula y veo que no me equivoqué. Ya me imagino una boda por todo lo alto con tu adorado Ianto, aunque espero que nos invites."

"Ja ja, muy gracioso, pero primero quiero que tu te atrevas a decirle a Rose lo que sientes por ella, en lugar de ligar con las mujeres que te vas encontrando por ahí."

"¿A que viene eso?"

"Rose me lo dijo esta mañana, mientras estaba a que Ianto despertara, ¿Cuántas han sido ya doctor? Pobrecilla y ella todavía enamorada de ti."

De nuevo un fuerte ruido fue el que desvió la conversación. Jack iluminó el fondo del tunel y algo se movió allí, emitiendo algo parecido a un tremendo bufido. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Creo que hemos dado con lo que buscábamos." Aquella cosa, a la que ninguno de los dos pudo dar nombre, se fue acercando hacia ellos. "¿Dónde está mi compañera?" Le dijo Jack a la criatura.

"¿Por qué presupones que eso sabe hablar nuestro idioma? ¿Por qué presupones siquiera que esa cosa habla?"

"¿Dónde está Gwen?" Volvió a decir Jack haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios del Doctor.

"Jack…"

"Está con nuestro líder." Las palabras de la criatura parecieron surgir directamente de su garganta, porque cuando lo tuvieron a la vista, no parecía disponer de nada que pudiera asemejarse a una boca. Jack se volvió hacia el Doctor con una sonrisa displicente.

"Llévanos con él." Volvió a decir el capitán.

Al mirarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que reconocía perfectamente a esa cosa. No podía olvidar a una de las criaturas que habían atacado a Ianto, esa escena jamás se apartaría de su cabeza, por mucho tiempo que pasara.

"Nadia ese merecedor de su presencia. El señor no puede ser molestado."

"Dile que El Doctor quiere verle." Dio un paso adelante y le mostró el destornillador sónico. La criatura, se quedó parada un momento, debía estar pensando que hacer a continuación. "Seguro que está interesado en mi presencia."

"Él no es digno de su presencia." Levanto uno de los tentáculos y señaló a Jack.

"Pues haz que lo sea, porque lo vamos a ver los dos. No creo que quieras hacernos enfadar amigo." Los faroles eran uno de los puntos fuertes del Doctor, había aprendido a vender la mejor de las mentiras y aquella cosa parecía estar creyéndoselo o de lo contrario, si decidía atacarles, estarían metidos en un problema muy grande.

"Esperad aquí. No deis un paso más o la chica morirá." Jack se puso tenso al escuchar a aquella criatura hablar así de Gwen, pero tenía que controlarse si quería recuperarla con vida.

"Tráelos. Tengo cosas que discutir con los humanos."

"Bueno eso de humano no encaja conmigo…"

"¡Tráelos ya!"

- o -

No podían creer lo que tenían delante de sus ojos, aquella cosa debía de ser unas cinco veces más grande que sus súbditos y ocupaba casi toda la pared con los tentáculos extendidos.

Hizo un gesto y otra de las criaturas trajo algo que colgaba de su tentáculo. Jack se dio cuenta en seguida que se trataba de Gwen, estaba inconsciente, o al menos así lo esperó.

"Devuélveme a mi amiga si no quieres pagar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho."

"Es toda tuya capitán."

"¿Cómo me conoces?"

"Lo se todo sobre ti, aunque tu no sepas nada de nosotros. Uno de mis hombres consiguió sacar suficiente información de ese otro humano. Te conoce bien y nos ha ayudado mucho a conocer al resto de especie. Seguro que es un buen anfitrión."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Oh, dios mío." Dijo el Doctor a su espalda.

"_Oh dios mío _¿Qué? Ese Oh dios mío no me gusta nada."

"Jack no hay tiempo para explicaciones, coge a tu amiga y vámonos de vuelta a al TARDIS, espero que no sea demasiado tarde."

"¿Tarde para qué?" Dijo Jack mientras ya estaban corriendo de vuelta por la alcantarilla."

"Para que un montón de esas cosas maten a Ianto."


	4. Chapter 4

El Doctor y Jack, comenzaron a correr por las alcantarillas, deshaciendo el camino que había tomado a la ida. Jack llevaba a Gwen, todavía inconsciente y estaba preocupado porque su amiga no hubiera despertado todavía. Sin embargo lo que había dicho el Doctor sobre Ianto, le preocupaba más. no quería imaginarse que le ocurriera algo sin estar él cerca para ayudarle.

"Doctor ¿podrías explicarme de que estaba hablando esa cosa y ya de paso decirme que era esa cosa?" El Doctor subió a la calle y ayudó a su amiga a hacer lo mismo, echándole una mano con Gwen.

Los dos estaban agotados, pero ninguno iba a dejar de correr, mientras alguien que les importara estuviera en peligro. "Esas cosas ni siquiera tienen nombre, se les conoces como la plaga, pero hacía mucho que no veía ningún emperador, creía que habían desaparecido."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Ianto con ellos?"

"Le han infectado, es su única forma de reproducirse, seguramente cuando estuvo en las manos… en los tentáculos más bien, de uno de ellos. Si no volvemos pronto a la TARDIS, la nueva plaga se hará fuerte en Ianto y saldrán a la Tierra, dispuestos a conquistarla."

"¿Y Ianto?" El Doctor se quedó mirando a Jack. No hacía falta decir más, dar una respuesta a esa pregunta hubiera hecho demasiado daño al capitán y no hacía falta asustarlo más. "Vale, volvamos a la TARDIS." Los dos comenzaron a de nuevo a correr.

Los pensamientos de Jack estaban puestos en Ianto, se culpaba por lo que le había ocurrido, siempre lo hacía cuando le ocurría algo a algún miembro de su equipo, pero en este caso era diferente.

Ianto no era sólo un compañero o un subordinado. El lazo que unía al capitán con su compañero iba más allá que una simple amistad y si le ocurría algo sin haber podido decirle sus sentimientos, el capitán nunca se lo perdonaría.

Por ello, aunque los pulmones le ardían, aunque deseaba detenerse allí mismo y recuperar el aliento que ya no entraba en su cuerpo, Jack continuó corriendo, cargando con Gwen, pero con el pensamiento puesto en el hombre al que quería.

Justo delante de la puerta de la TARDIS, el Doctor se detuvo. "Jack espera. Tengo algo que decirte sobre como actúan esas criaturas en el cuerpo de su anfitrión." Jack escuchó en silencio, aunque cada palabra que tenía que ver con el sufrimiento que podía estar pasando Ianto, sentía que el estómago se le cerraba. "Una vez dentro del cuerpo, les gusta jugar con las mentes ajenas, descubren lo que más teme su anfitrión y lo multiplican por mil, hasta que al final… la persona muere por el miedo a que sus pesadillas se hagan realidad."

Definitivamente aquellas últimas palabras del Doctor, cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre el capitán, pero al mismo tiempo, le dieron más fuerzas para seguir adelante y salvar a su compañero.

"Entonces tendremos que evitar que lo hagan." El Doctor no dijo y dejó que Jack entrara en la TARDIS. Pero mientras el capitán ponía en sus brazos a Gwen e iba en busca de Ianto pensó que tenía que haber dicho lo que sabía; la tortura del anfitrión comenzaba en cuanto la bestia era lo suficientemente fuerte y esas cosas crecía rápido."

- o -

"_Ianto." La voz del capitán hizo a Ianto abrir los ojos. Pero no estaba solo. A su lado estaba Rose y también el doctor. Jack estaba excesivamente serio, ni siquiera cuando las cosas iban realmente malo lo había visto tan serio. "Lo siento."_

"_¿Por qué, que ocurre? ¿Es Gwen, le ha pasado algo?" Ianto intentó levantarse pero las piernas le pesaban demasiado y no pudo hacerlo. "Jack que está pasando."_

"_Es lo mejor, no quiero seguir mintiéndome y no quiero hacerte daño a ti por más tiempo. Vuelvo con el doctor." Ianto hizo fuerza para levantarse de la cama, pero contra más lo intentaba, más le pesaba su propio cuerpo. "Es lo mejor."_

"_Deja de decir eso, porque no es cierto, no es lo mejor para nadie. Sabes que no es lo mejor para mi. Dijiste que habías vuelto por mi." Le costaba respirar, desde que Lisa había muerto no había sentido ese terrible dolor en corazón. "No me dejes de nuevo."_

"_No puedo hacer otra cosa, ahora se lo que siento. Al fin y al cabo el Doctor y yo nos parecemos, tengo más cosas en común con él que contigo. A tu lado nunca podría ser feliz."_

Rose escuchó los primeros quejidos de Ianto y fue hasta él para ver que le ocurría. Había dormido bien desde que habían tenido su conversación y Rose creía que se podría bien en poco tiempo. Le tocó la frente, estaba sudando, pero no tenía fiebre; parecía desesperado, aterrado incluso.

"Ianto ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Y que pasa conmigo? Si no estás aquí, yo jamás seré feliz. Te creí cuando me dijiste la noche que volviste que sentías algo muy fuerte por mi. Te creí, eras sincero, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? ¿Es por el Doctor? ¿Qué es lo que tiene él que no puedas encontrar conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho mal?"

"Ianto ¿De que estás hablando?" Pero Ianto no le contestó, ni siquiera le estaba escuchando realmente. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en unos pensamientos que le aterraban, que odiaba tener en su mente, pero que la criatura que anidaba en él le estaba mostrando.

Rose no sabía lo que hacer, deseaba que el Doctor regresara pronto, estaba segura que él tendría alguna solución. También pensó en Jack, al fin y al cabo, si había alguien que podía ayudar a Ianto, o al menos calmarlo, ese era el capitán.

"Vamos Doctor, vamos Jack, aquí hay gente que os necesita."

"¡No!" El grito aterrorizado de Ianto sobresaltó a Rose, que tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar.

Pero Ianto no podía evitarlo, estaba cayendo por precipicio al que Jack le había tirado, el hombre en el que más confiaba, del que estaba enamorado, acababa de destrozarle el corazón y no le había dado ninguna buena razón. Se sentía totalmente abandonado en la oscuridad, perdido y asustado, viendo como la figura de Jack se iba alejando de él, observándole caer, sin hacer nada para ayudarle.

"_Jack no me dejes por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti." Aquello podía sonar egoísta en otra circunstancia, pero en ese caso, era completamente cierto. Ianto no podía estar sin el capitán, era su único apoyo en el mundo, el único que ayudaba a seguir adelante, porque Ianto le había entregado su corazón mucho tiempo atrás._

"_Aprende a vivir." Escuchó decir al capitán, en el mismo momento en el cayó en el suelo, sintiendo el terrible dolor en la espalda. "Aprende a vivir sin él, porque sino fuera por Rose y por mi, tu capitán no estaría vivo. Nos debe todo lo que tiene y si quiero recuperarlo, no tengo más que chasquear lo dedos y Jack viene conmigo."_

_Ianto volvía a tener delante a Jack, a Rose y al Doctor. Los tres mirándole con una superioridad que le hacía daño. Jack dio un paso hacia él, parecía que le iba a dar la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y que todo lo que le había dicho no había sido más que una broma de mal gusto por su parte._

_Sin embargo, el Doctor extendió su mano hacía el capitán y en cuanto lo vio, este dejó de mirar a Ianto y se dirigió hacia el Doctor. "Es mío Ianto, tan sólo mío y tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo."_

"_Sólo fuiste una diversión temporal para él, hasta que nosotros volvimos a buscarle."_

"_Jack… por favor, no puedo hacerlo sin ti." _

El ruido de pasos que corrían por el interior de la TARDIS llamó la atención de Rose, que salió al encuentro de Jack y del Doctor. Este dejó a Gwen y le pidió a Rose que se quedara con ella.

"Sólo necesita descansar, por lo demás está bien."

"¿Dónde está Ianto?"

"Eso te iba a decir, está en la cama, pero tiene algún tipo de pesadilla o algo así, no se lo que es, pero le está haciendo daño y no puedo despertarlo." El quejido que Ianto soltó justo en ese momento, fue más parecido a un gruñido de dolor, por lo que Jack pasó de largo de la chica y fue hasta el dormitorio.

Ianto estaba en el suelo, y tenía la mano puesta en el pecho como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de infarto. "Ianto, tranquilo estoy aquí, no se lo que esa cosa te estará haciendo ver, pero estoy aquí contigo."

"No… me dejes… Jack." El capitán abrazó a su compañero, pues era lo único que se lo ocurría hacer, no era médico, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuaban esas criaturas, por primera vez se sentía incapaz de hacer nada.

"Dile algo que sólo tu puedas saber, algo que no le hayas dicho todavía y que signifique mucho para él." Jack se quedó mirando al Doctor. "Dilo Jack, él lo sabe pero hasta que no se lo digas tu, no se lo va a creer nunca. Díselo si quieres que salga de esta."

Ianto no aguantaría mucho más tiempo soportando ese dolor, tal y como había dicho el Doctor, aquella criatura lo iba a matar de miedo y aunque no estuviera dentro de su cabeza, Jack sabía cual era ese miedo perfectamente.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por haberle permitido llegar tan lejos, por el simple hecho de no haber querido expresar sus sentimientos y mostrarse vulnerable ante alguien que no fuera él mismo. Se acercó al oído de su compañero y susurró las palabras que Ianto había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

"Te quiero." Un momento más tarde le besó en los labios, lenta y delicadamente primero, para luego, una vez que Ianto comenzó a reaccionar a su contacto, lo hizo con más pasión. "Eso es, eso es, vamos vuelve conmigo."

"Jack, duele, quítamelo por favor." Jack le volvió a besar como respuesta a su plegaria, porque realmente no tenía la forma de hacerlo.

"Sujétale, esto va a doler." El Docto apareció a su lado, con un aparato que el capitán reconoció a la primera.

"¿De donde has sacado uno de esos?"

"Su dueño intentó matar a Rose y un grupo de niños con él, pero digamos que le convencimos para que nos los diera pacíficamente y luego nos marchamos."

"¿Se lo robaste? Doctor eso suena más propio de mi."

"Para que luego no digas que no dejaste huella en nosotros. Vamos sujétale, voy a matar a la criatura desde dentro e intentaré no matar a Ianto en el proceso."

"Ya sabemos como funciona. Dime que sabes como usarlo al cien por cien."

"Bueno…mmm, digamos que he practicado un poco desde que lo tenemos. ¿Quieres salvar a Ianto o no?"

"Vale, pero apunta a ese bicho, el resto de cosas que Ianto tiene dentro, creo que las necesitará para vivir." Jack contuvo la respiración, sabía lo que dolía eso, por lo que sujetó con fuerza los brazos de Ianto y esperó.

Sin dilación, el Doctor disparó, Ianto gritó, se contorsionó y se desplomó en el suelo de golpe, dando la sensación de que aquello no había salido del todo bien. "¿Ianto? Vamos respóndeme." Su compañero inspiró con fuerza y Jack lo abrazó riendo. "No me vuelvas a dar un susto así." Ianto sonrió y se abrazo a Jack para que lo devolviera de nuevo a la cama, estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido como para hacer.

"¿De verdad lo has dicho o ha sido parte del sueño?"

"¿El que, que te quiero?" Su respuesta fue un beso tierno y dulce, mientras lo dejaba en la cama y se tumbaba a su lado. "Completamente cierto." Ianto cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el capitán, aferrando con fuerza su mano.

- o -

El Doctor dejó el aparato en el suelo y los miró. Entonces se dio cuenta, no quería que tuviera que llegar un momento así para ser él sincero con Rose. Se dio la vuelta y con toda seguridad que pudo encontrar en su cuerpo se fue hasta Rose.

Su compañera estaba con Gwen, que ya despierta, estaba sentada en el suelo. Las dos mujeres estaban hablando, Rose le estaba contando lo que había ocurrido y como había llegado allí.

"En cuanto a lo que pasó en las alcantarillas, tendrías que preguntarle a Jack."

"Por la peste de mi ropa diría que me han duchado con aguas fecales. Es una pena, me encantaba esta chaqueta y ahora voy a tener que quemarla en cuanto llegue a casa." Gwen se levantó, algo aturdida y fue hasta el capitán.

El Doctor se cruzó con ella, la saludo, pero no se detuvo. Rose estaba mirando un papel en los controles de la TARDIS, por lo que no se dio cuenta de su llegaba.

"Rose, ¿podemos hablar un momento?"

"Claro, ¿Va todo bien?"

El Doctor no dijo nada, anduvo los pasos que le separaban de su compañera y sin pensar dos veces en lo que iba a hacer o en la reacción de Rose, la rodeó entre sus brazos y le besó en los labios.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tienes que descansar, no todo el mundo puede decir que ha sobrevivido a la posesión de las crías de un calamar alinígena." Jack, besó la frente de Ianto y no escuchó suspirar con intensidad. El capitán tenía razón, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba agotado; de alguna forma, aquellas criaturas habían estado alimentándose de su energía mientras habían estado en su interior.

Sin embargo, no quería moverse de allí, Jack lo tenía abrazado, los dos sentados en el suelo de la TARDIS, contemplando aquella nave que estaba viva, con todas esas luces y sonidos que le daban el aspecto de un ser que respiraba lentamente. Quería quedarse allí, protegido por el capitán. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack, escuchando su corazón y preguntándose, cuantas veces habría llegado a pararse a lo largo de su vida.

"Estoy bien aquí, si no te importa claro." Agarró las manos de Jack, como si de esa forma pudiera retenerlo junto a él por toda la eternidad. Se volvió hacia el capitán y tan sólo con mirarle, Jack supo lo que debía hacer. Se acercó a su rostro y le besó en los labios tiernamente, simplemente rozándolos, nada parecido a la pasión que había siempre entre ellos, pues lo que Ianto necesitaba justo en ese momento, era mucho cariño. "¿Cómo está Gwen por cierto?"

Jack río, recordando la imagen de su amiga al volver en si, la ropa sucia y apestando a algo que no era fácil de definir, el cabello convertido en una masa que debía tener más de algún ser vivo enredado y la expresión más divertida que Jack hubiera visto nunca en ella.

"Está en casa con Rhys, creo que va a estar unas cuantas horas debajo de la ducha para poder quitarse toda la porquería que lleva encima."

"¿Y el Doctor y Rose? Desde que volví a ser yo mismo no los he visto y me gustaría darles las gracias." Por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza las horribles imágenes que aquellas criaturas le había mostrado, intentando hacerle creer que el Doctor quería robarle a Jack. Ahora se daba cuenta que no podía estar más equivocado al respecto.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que poder decir a ciencia cierta que estarán perfectamente, siempre y cuando hayan aclarados las cosas entre ellos." Aunque estaba ocupado en proteger a Ianto, Jack había visto al Doctor salir en busca de Rose. Había visto su expresión decidida, su mirada seria; como tal sólo le había visto un par de veces y en ambos casos implicaba salvar la vida de Rose.

Desde entonces, ambos habían desaparecido y aunque no lo sabía con exactitud, Jack se podía hacer una idea bastante aproximada de donde se encontraban exactamente o más bien de lo que estaban haciendo.

"Lo siento." Dijo cuando el capitán dejó de pensar en el Doctor y volvió a mirarle. "Siento lo que pensé de ti y lo mucho que he dudado." Ianto se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Jack, pues de esa forma se sentía más seguro para seguir hablando de algo que le hacía sentir bastante mal.

"Vale, creo que no te sigo. Esas cosas te hicieron ver lo que no era, estabas confuso, no sabías lo que era real de lo que no. Creo que no tienes que excusarte por haber estado un poco fuera de ti mismo."

"Antes ya lo pensaba, en cuanto desperté aquí, cuando me dijiste que esto era la famosa TARDIS y que el Doctor estaba por aquí." Aunque Jack intentó mirarle a los ojos, Ianto no permitió que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los del capitán. "No te lo había dicho, pero estaba celoso."

"¿Del Doctor? Entiendo que lo pensaras de mi, no voy a negar que he estado muy enamorado de él, sería una tontería esconderlo." Ianto levantó al vista para mirarlo por fin. Siempre había estado seguro que esos sentimientos existían, que Jack se había marchado para estar con él, pero jamás se lo había dicho tan directamente hasta ese momento. "Ianto, no quiero tener secretos contigo, ya lo he pasado bastante mal creyendo que te podía peder sin decirte lo que sentía de verdad."

"¿Sigues enamorado de él? ¿Quieres todavía al Doctor? Rose me dijo que…"

"Se me notaba mucho ya lo se, es lo malo que tengo cuando enamoro, que se nota demasiado." Ianto no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver la sonrisilla picarona en el rostro de Jack y la forma en que le acarició la barbilla. "Creía que a estas alturas lo sabías ya. Pero ahora te quiero a ti, lo del Doctor es agua pasada, sobretodo porque desde el principio fue algo imposible, el Doctor no ha tenido ojos más que para una persona."

En ese momento Jack se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Ianto comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco. No sabía si la tensión acumulada provenía del miedo que había pasado por estar poseído por aquellas criaturas por los sentimientos que Jack pudiera tener escondidos.

Ianto cerró los ojos, por primera vez desde que toda aquella locura había comenzado, se sentía preparado pader dormir bien, tranquilo, sin malos pensamientos y sobretodo, sin miedo a despertarse y que Jack se hubiera marchado otra vez de su lado.

"Vamos, conozco un sitio mejor en esta nave para estar." Antes de que Ianto pudiera contestar, Jack se levantó y lo cogió en brazos. "Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa por no haber sido sincero contigo y por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato." Le besó, con pasión esta vez, mientras salía de la habitación en la que estaban.

No estaba seguro si se había quedado dormido o el capitán caminaba muy rápido, pero cuando Ianto volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban en una enorme habitación, con dos grandes ventanas que daban al exterior y cuya vista era el espacio.

"Es uno de los trucos del doctor, en vez de tener televisión por cable, prefiere el universo en directo, distintas épocas y lugares. Tal vez si tenemos suerte podamos ver una nave de los futuros humanos pasando por aquí."

Llevó a Ianto hasta una cama que había en medio y se tumbó a su lado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "¿Aquí es donde dormías cuando viajabas con el Doctor?" Ianto miró a su alrededor. Sin saber muy bien como, había algo que le resultaba familiar, podía ser el aroma a Jack, que parecía que todavía estaba por allí o las imágenes que se crearon en su cabeza, imaginando al capitán descansando en esa habitación.

"Por eso he venido aquí, el único sitio de la TARDIS que era completamente mío." Le susurró al oído, tan cerca de él que Ianto apenas podía moverse sin sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Jack junto al suyo. "¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando estuve aquí, antes de que el Doctor me abandonara; pensé que tal vez era el momento de sentar la cabeza, de conocer a alguien con el que quisiera estar."

"¿Y lo encontraste?" Las manos de Jack rodearon la cintura de Ianto y lo atraparon con fuerza.

"No hasta que entraste en mi equipo." Le besó en la mejilla y poco a poco fue deslizando su boca por el rostro de Ianto hasta su boca. Su compañero se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, sus ojos fijos en los de Jack, las manos de este recorriendo su cuerpo y su boca devorando sus labios. "Estos días me he dado cuenta lo que significa el amor de verdadero."

- o -

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Dijo Rose, todavía en los brazos del Doctor. Le había besado apasionadamente, de una forma que poco tenía que ver con la forma en la que Cassandra lo había hecho, pues allí el sentimiento era total y absoluto en los dos.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que tenía miedo?" Rose se echó a reír, al principio no creía que estaba hablando en serio, pero al ver que la expresión de él no cambiaba, se dio cuenta que iba completamente en serio.

"¿De que? Pensaba que ya sabías cual iba a ser mi respuesta después de tanto tiempo juntos." Inconscientemente, Rose enredó los dedos entre el cabello del Doctor como siempre le gustaba hacer.

"Tu tampoco lo hiciste." Rose agachó la mirada y su expresión de felicidad, cambió radicalmente para sorpresa del Doctor. "Supongo que los dos tuvimos miedo." Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y sintió el latido de sus corazones. El Doctor parecía estar tranquilo, mientras ella creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Si, estaba aterrada, lo siento." Se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que por un momento lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones. "Después de todas las veces que hemos estado a punto de morir y no me atrevía a decir lo que sentía. Fui una cobarde."

"Vamos, Rose. Te he visto pelear, puedes ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego una cobarde no."

"Tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti, de saber que estaba enamorada de ti." Rose levantó la mirada hacia los ojos color miel del Doctor, los ojos de ella estaban poblados de lágrimas que se resistían a salir, aunque él no sabía si por vergüenza y todavía por miedo. "¿Sabes que nunca estuve realmente enamorada?"

"¿Y que hay de Mickie? Él te quiere mucho, daría su vida por ti, creía que era recíproco… bueno, al menos hasta que llegué yo." Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Como siempre consiguió arrancar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro tristón de ella.

"Si, le quería mucho, es cierto, pero no es lo mismo que contigo. Él no sabía hacerme reír hasta en las peores situaciones, él no sabía leer mis pensamientos sin que tuviera que decir nada y sobretodo," Rose rodeó el cuello del Doctor con ambos brazos y se aupó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. "No sentía unas ganas terribles de besarle constantemente aunque él pareciera no darse cuenta." Rose sonrió como ella sabía que más le gustaba al Doctor y un momento más tarde él volvió a sonreír.

El Doctor se acercó al rostro de ella para volver a besarle, pero ella retiró el rostro y puso un dedo sobre los labios del Doctor. "Dilo, hace mucho que llevaba esperando a que lo dijeras y ahora no puedo dejar de hacerlo."

"Te quiero, Rose Tyler." La cogió en brazos y volvió a besarla apasionadamente. Tenerla ahí, cogida en sus brazos, sus labios contra los de ella, la respiración de Rose cada vez más agitada y sus manos recorriendo su espalda, agarrándose a su chaqueta, era todo con lo que ella había soñado desde que había conocido a aquella rubia de sonrisa impactante.

- o -

Un beso en el cuello despertó a Rose. Sonrió y se acurrucó en la cama contra el cuerpo del Doctor. "Creo que ha merecido la pena esperar tanto tiempo." Se dio la vuelta en la cama, despeinó al Doctor, aunque no hubo mucha diferencia a como estaba antes. Y le besó cariñosamente. "¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo esto?" Se mordió el labio entre risas.

"Novecientos años dan para mucho y escuchar hablar al capitán Harkness de sus noches a lo largo de su vida te dan nuevas ideas." Abrazó a Rose, besándole de nuevo el cuello, bajando por sus hombros hasta su pecho.

Sin embargo, el ruido y la agitación de la TARDIS los asustó a los dos e hizo que se levantaran de golpe de la cama. se vistieron con rapidez, mientras la nave no hacía más que moverse como si se tratara de un terremoto. Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano y a punto estuvieron de caer al suelo, pero el Doctor sujetó a Rose con fuerza.

"¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?" Dijo Jack al encontrarse con el Doctor. "¿Por qué tiene que comportarse con tanta libertad tu nave?" Sin embargo, el siguiente golpe, los tiró a todos al suelo y la oscuridad se hizo en la TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin, la TARDIS había dejado de moverse, todo se quedó el silencio y pequeñas fugas de gas, asomaban por diferentes puntos de la nave. Jack despertó de repente. El costado le dolía como nunca y al mirar, vio que tenía algo clavado. Se lo sacó con un grito de dolor y al mirarlo, entre aquella oscuridad, tan sólo pudo distinguir que parecía ser un pequeño palo.

El dolor se fue en seguida y por fin pudo ponerse en pie. Continuamente pensaba en volver a ser normal en que la siguiente vez que lo matar alguien debería ser la definitiva, pero tal y como acababa de hacer, cuando se volvía a despertar, le parecía maravilloso no poder morir nunca.

Además, en ese momento, pensó en Ianto, si él había muerto, no quería imaginarse lo que podía haberle ocurrido a su compañero. También estaba Rose, cualquiera de los dos podían tener graves apuros. En cuanto al Doctor, al menos podría regenerarse, otra cosa era en que lo hiciera.

Se sacudió el polvo del pelo y la ropa. "¡Ianto!" gritó para llamar la atención de su compañero, pero no recibió ninguna contestación. "Ianto, Rose, ¿estáis bien? ¿podéis oírme?" Dio un par de pasos y entonces lo escuchó. Era poco más que un lamento pero sonaba lejano, o tal vez era que quien lo producía no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo más alto.

El sonido se volvió a repetir y con mucho cuidado de no perderlo, Jack siguió el sonido. Entonces la vio delante de él, en el suelo, era Rose poniéndose en pie, aunque parecía estar aturdida. Pero por mucho que le agradara verla, no era ella quien emitía aquel lamento.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el capitán mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse en pie.

"Si ¿pero que ha pasado?" igual que había hecho Jack, Rose se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y miró a su alrededor. Casi no podía reconocer la TARDIS entre aquella humareda y el polvo. "¿Y el Doctor y Ianto?" Jack negó con la cabeza, sin poder quitar la mirada angustiosa de sus ojos. Si les ocurría algo, si alguno de los dos moría por su culpa…

"No es tu culpa, todos estábamos aquí." Dijo Rose, como si le hubiera leído la mente. En respuesta Jack abrazó y le besó la cabeza, al menos su amiga estaba bien y a pesar de estar dolorida, no parecía haberle ocurrido nada serio.

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlos." Jack le ofreció la mano, igual que siempre hacía el Doctor. Rose estaba asustada, tanto por lo que había pasado, como por no saber nada del Doctor. Por eso, tener el contando de Jack, le ayudó a sentirse mejor, no le quitó los nervios, pero al menos le ayudó a caminar por el desastre en el que parecía haberse convertido la TARDIS.

Juntos anduvieron unos metros y dieron la vuelta a un par de esquinas. Aunque los dos conocían perfectamente la nave, no era fácil orientarse por ella cuando apenas podían ver nada por la oscuridad y cuando el humo no les permitía ver más allá de sus propios pies.

Entonces Jack lo volvió a escuchar; el mismo lamento sólo que ahora sonaba mucho más cercano y sobretodo pudo reconocerlo. "Ianto." Dijo, tirando de Rose hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. "¡Ianto!" Pero de nuevo nadie le dijo nada.

El miedo comenzó a inundar su cuerpo. Ya había estado a punto de perderlo en la explosión que John Hart habia planeado para matarlos. Luego había sido Grey y en menos de veinticuatro horas aquellas cosas habían querido usarlo de incubadora. Pensar en perderlo ahora no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

"Ianto, aguanta un poco."

"¿Jack?" igual que el lamento, la voz que le llamó sonó apagada, no estaba lejos pero apenas pudo escucharla. "¿Jack eres tu?" Lo tenía delante, apoyado en la pared y con una viga sobre el vientre. No podía moverse, aunque al ver al capitán lo intentó por todos los medios. "¡Jack!"

"No te muevas, no te muevas." Jack corrió los pocos metros que les separaban y le besó para intentar calmarle.

Ianto dejó de moverse y miró al capitán, mientras este le limpiaba el rostro. Jack sonrió, intentando no mostrar miedo. "¿Crees que si quito esto podrás moverte? ¿Crees que tienes algo roto?"

Ianto asintió. "Estoy bien, tranquilo. Al menos eso creo. ¿Dónde has estado?" Ianto agarró con fuerza la mano de Jack y este fijó la mirada en su compañero. "Estaba tan asustado, creía que no ibas a venir, que te había ocurrido algo y no podía ayudarte." La voz le tembló y la mano que sujetaba la de Jack también.

Jack no lo pudo soportar y de nuevo le besó. Ianto era su novio, le quería más que a nadie, incluso había conseguido hacer que se olvidara del Doctor. Por eso, verlo llorar era algo que no podía soportar.

"Estoy aquí contigo y te voy a sacar de esta." De nuevo Ianto asintió, Jack se retiró y cogió con fuerza la viga. "Rose creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda." Entre los dos cogieron la viga de nuevo y juntos la levantaron. Era muy pesada, pero tras un par de intentos, consiguieron moverla. Ianto se quejó, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió completamente liberado. Con un rápido movimiento, Jack le abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello. "Creí que te había perdido. ¿Puedes levantarte? Tenemos que buscar todavía al Doctor."

Al escuchar aquello, Rose se puso tensa. No podía creer que el Doctor todavía no hubiera dicho nada, que no hubiera hecho una de sus apariciones. Rose no sabía nada de él y eso le hacía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

"Vamos." Ianto se tambaleó, tenía las piernas dormidas por el peso de la viga, pero Jack consiguió sostenerlo. "Eso es. Vamos trata de dar un paso." Como si de un niño que comenzara a caminar, Ianto dio un paso adelante, sin que Jack soltara sus manos. "¿Todo bien?"

"Eso creo." Jack se acercó a Rose y los abrazó a los dos. Había temido tanto que les hubiera ocurrido algo, que ahora necesitaba descargar todos aquellos nervios aculumados.

"¿Y que hay del Doctor?" Preguntó Rose, amedrentada por la respuesta que pudiera darle Jack, pero al mirar al capitán a los ojos, se dio cuenta que él estaba tan preocupado por el Doctor como lo estaba ella, y tratándose de alguien tan seguro de si mismo y de que las cosas siempre iban a salir bien como Jack, eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. "¿Crees que le ha podido suceder algo? ¿Y si cuando le encontremos no es él? Quiero decir…"

"Tranquila, encontraremos al Doctor. Todo va a salir bien." Las palabras de Jack, siempre sonaban como un bálsamo en los peores momentos. Escucharlo decir que las cosas iban a salir bien le ayudaba sentirse más segura a que los nervios no tomaran el control de su cuerpo.

Jack era un líder nato, eso lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que lo había conocido, por mucho que entonces tratara de esconderse tras la fachada de timador, Jack formaba parte del mismo bando que Rose y el Doctor.

Ahora que lo había vuelto a encontrar, como líder de Torchwood, Rose confiaba en él como entonces y estaba segura que encontraría una forma de solucionar todo aquello y devolver la TARDIS a la normalidad.

Los tres juntos caminaron por la TARDIS hasta la sala de los controles y allí el caos parecía todavía mayor. Jack fue directamente al panel control, seguido de Ianto, mientras Rose comenzó a mirar alrededor.

"La TARDIS ha perdido el control." Dijo Jack en alto para que los dos le escucharan. "No se lo que le ha ocurrido, necesito al Doctor para que descifre todo esto. Pero creo que no estamos solos en la nave. No perdimos de vista a esas cosas."

"¿Quieres decir que esas criaturas, las que tuve dentro…?" Ianto se estremeció. No quería recordar aquellos viscosos tentáculos agarrándolo y su horrible aliento. Casi había conseguido olvidar el agua congelada y putrefacta en la que había caído; pero aquellas cosas, creciendo en su interior le darían pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

"No te van a volver a tocar." Le susurró Jack al oído, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura.

"¡Jack, está aquí!" El capitán y Ianto fueron hasta donde estaba ella. Jack se quedó paralizado, pues apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Rose estaba arrodillada en el suelo, acariciando la mejilla del Doctor con el dorso de su mano. Este estaba inconsciente y su brazo izquierdo estaba en una postura muy poco natural.

"Jack ¿Por qué no se ha regenerado?" El capitán no llegó a contestar, pues en ese momento el Doctor se removió y protestó al notar el terrible dolor en el brazo. "Doctor."

"Rose…" Se incorporó un poco, pero de nuevo volvió a caer al suelo gruñendo por el dolor.

"¿Por qué no te regeneras?" Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo. El Doctor sonrió, pasando su mirada de Rose a Jack. "Jack lo ha hecho." Continuó ella, señalando la manche de sangre en el costado del capitán.

"Yo había muerto Rose. Así es como funciona. Cuando el Doctor está a punto de morir o cuando yo debería estar en el otro lado nos regeneramos." Ianto apretó en silencio la mano del capitán.

Ya había pasado por eso muchas veces, había visto morir a Jack en más ocasiones de las que le gustaba recordar. Bajó la mirada hasta donde había estado la herida, pero Jack le obligó a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

"Todo está bien, no te preocupes." Jack le besó con dulzura en la mejilla. Ianto siempre preocupado por él. Desde luego no podía parecer más encantador. "¿puedes moverte? Tenemos que salir de aquí. La TARDIS no es un sitio seguro."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Rose ayudó al Doctor a incorporarse y dejó que echara la mayor parte del peso d su cuerpo sobre ella.

"Esas cosas las de las cloacas, están aquí, las que Ianto…"

"Vale pero creo que voy a necesitar ayuda, creo que tengo el brazo roto." Rose contuvo la respiración. Era la primera vez que el Doctor estaba herido desde que estaban juntos, la primera vez que le ocurría algo grave después de su regeneración. Su expresión era dolorosa y sus ojos mostraban miedo. Rose nunca lo había visto así.

"Creo que eso lo puedo solucionar. Puedo llamar a Martha."

"Martha…" El Doctor sonrió dolorosamente.

"¿Quién es Marthan?" Preguntó Rose.

"No le has hablado de ella. Doctor, no pensaba que tuvieras algo que esconder con la buena de la Doctora Jones." Dijo Jack entre risas. Por primera vez Jack vio en Rose una expresión de celos.

"¿Quién es Martha?" El Doctor perdió el equilibrio. "Vale, creo que lo dejaremos para más tarde." Un ruido sonó a sus espaldas, un ruido que todos menos Rose habían escuchado en las alcantarillas de la cuidad.

"Tienes razón será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos encuentren."

- o -

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que pudiera contestar.

"Martha Jones, el Doctor te necesita." La voz fuerte y segura del capitán le hizo sonreír al otro lado del teléfono. "Y espero que también quieras verme a mi también.


	7. Chapter 7

"Martha Jones, bienvenida otra vez." Jack abrió los brazos al ver aparecer a su antigua amiga. La misma sonrisa amplia y llena de dulzura, junto con esa fuerza que irradiaba por los cuatro costados.

Martha se abrazó al capitán. "¿Por qué no me has llamado en todo este tiempo? Os he echado mucho de menos." Jack la recogió entre sus brazos y recordó lo que habían sido aquellos meses que el resto del mundo había olvidado.

"Las cosas se pusieron difíciles por aquí y tenía obligaciones de las que ocuparme." Ianto apareció en la sala principal de la base de Torchwood. Hacía meses que no habían visto a Martha, desde el funeral de Owen y Toshiko, por eso, ahora le resultaba algo difícil estar allí, sin recordar lo que había ocurrido en el equipo.

"Ya veo, obligaciones y alguna que otra relación pendiente también." Martha desvió la mirada hacia Ianto y le sonrió. El joven agente pareció ruborizarse, no es que no le gustara que la gente supiera los sentimientos que Jack tenía hacia él; pero de todas formas seguía siendo alguien demasiado reservado como para gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado del capitán. "Ya decía yo que había algo entre vosotros, algo más que simple sexo." Ianto intentó apartarse, aquello era demasiado para él, pero Jack no se lo permitió y besándole en el mejilla atrajo su cuerpo con fuerza.

"Si, ahora lo se, se que fui un estúpido al estar a punto de perderle por no ser sincero. Y creo que si no hubiera estado con vosotros entonces, durante aquellos meses contigo y con el Doctor…" Jack dejó de hablar, miró a Martha y la joven doctora comprendió.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es la emergencia por que la que me has llamado? Porque si no hubiera ocurrido algo muy gordo, ni te hubieras acordado de mi." Jack se echó a reír, mientras trataba de encontrar la forma más fácil de decirle la situación en la que se encontraban. "¿Qué ocurre Jack? Es algo gordo ¿verdad?"

"Es el Doctor."

"¿Está aquí?" Martha miró a su alrededor, esperaba verlo aparecer por cualquier lado, escuchar su voz otra vez, alguna de sus singulares frases o simplemente ver su gabardina colgada en alguna barandilla.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que Jack lo estaría escuchando. Se sentía tan nerviosa que no le cabía ninguna duda de que Ianto notaría su cambio de humor repentino, su silencio, su forma rápida y errática de moverse. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

"Si está, pero está herido y creo que teniendo su naturaleza y ahora que Owen no está, serías la persona más adecuada para tratarle."

"¿Cómo que está herido? El Doctor no puede estar herido y de estarlo ya se habría regenerado, tiene que haber algo más. Dime donde está, vamos dime donde y…"

Jack sujetó a Martha por los brazos, era tan pequeña entre sus manos que no lo costó mantenerla fija en el suelo. Esperó a que ella dejara de mirar a todos lados y centrara su vista en los ojos azules del capitán.

Le dolía tanto verla todavía tan enamorada, sobretodo porque sabía lo que ella sentía, pues por mucho que quisiera a Ianto, por mucho que pudiera dar su vida por él mil veces, el Doctor seguía siendo el Doctor, su atracción, su poder de seducción, su carisma y porque no reconocerlo, pensó Jack, su encanto personal, lo hacían simplemente irresistible y Martha no era la excepción en cuanto a ese comportamiento se refería.

Jack estaba seguro que había otra mucha gente que había pasado por lo mismo, antiguos compañeros de viaje del Doctor, gente que había dejado, por los motivos que fueran y que siempre esperaban verlo aparecer en mitad de la cuidad o en mitad de su base secreta bajo Torchwood.

"Martha, el Doctor está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, hemos tenido un pequeño problema con la TARDIS y unos invitados que no estaban previstos. Tan sólo tiene un brazo roto, pero, claro no podíamos llevarlo a un hospital."

"Veo que habéis vuelto a los viejos tiempos. Alienígenas en La Tierra, la TARDIS en peligro y tu, evitando que el Doctor protegiendo al Doctor, parece que Utopia se vuelve a repetir."

"¿Qué es Utopia?" Preguntó Ianto inocentemente. Jack miró con dureza a Martha, pues ella se había olvidado que Ianto estaba todavía allí, que al volver a la tierra, al cambiar el tiempo, prometieron no hablar de aquel año por el bien de todos. Ella murmuró un "lo siento" que tan sólo pudo leer Jack en sus labios.

"Es un planeta en el que estuve con Martha y el Doctor, una larga historia." Jack se acercó a su joven compañero y le acarició la frente, todavía tenía restos de sangre seca. "No tienes buena cara, ¿Por qué no te acuestas un poco y luego le digo a Martha que le eche una ojeada a esa herida?"

"No tienes que actuar Jack, se que tienes tus secretos y no me importa, tu vida es demasiado complicada para mi y no quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Pero al menos, ven a la cama conmigo cuando el Doctor se encuentre mejor."

"Ianto, espera." Dijo Jack a ver a su compañero caminar pasillo adelante y perderse en el dormitorio que algunas noches compartía con Jack allí en la base. "¿Debería contárselo?"

"¿Le quieres?" Jack sonrió sin llegar a contestar, aunque no se dio cuenta de lo sincera y absolutamente cariñosa que fue aquella mirada hacia donde había estado Ianto. "Ni siquiera te das cuenta lo mucho que le quieres. No se si deberías decirle lo que ocurrió ese año perdido, pero al menos podrías preguntarte a ti mismo lo que pasó por tu cabeza durante aquellos meses, o los motivos por los que rechazaste la oferta del Doctor de viajar con él."

"El Doctor…" Jack suspiró con fuerza, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse sobre lo que debía hacer con Ianto. En ese momento la seguridad del Doctor era mucho más importante y ahora podía hacer algo con lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo, tenía la oportunidad, con permiso de Rose, obviamente, de cuidar de él.

- o -

"Rhys estoy preocupada. Llevó media hora intentando contactar con Jack o con Ianto y ninguno de los tiene el teléfono encendido. Eso no es normal." Rhys desvió por un momento la mirada del televisor, en el que estaba viendo el partido de rugby y observó la expresión preocupada de Gwen. "Creo que voy a la base."

"¿Ahora? Se suponía que Jack tenía dado el día libre para descansar. Todavía hueles a cloacas." Gwen se arrodilló en el sofá y besó a su marido mientras le sonreía. "No te van a servir de nada tus trucos de mujer encantadora. Espera al menos media hora más."

"Para entonces ya ha podido ocurrir algo horrible. Además tengo el mal presentimiento, desde que dejé la base de que algo iba a ocurrir." Gwen se levantó, pero Rhys atrapó su mano y le hizo sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

"Entonces voy contigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Si ha pasado algo, si les ha pasado algo a Jack o Ianto, es porque algún tipo de cosa o criatura les ha atacado. No puedes ir sola a enfrentarte con lo que sea eso, así que voy contigo."

"¿Lo ves? Al final va a resultar que tengo razón cuando digo que serías un agente de Torchwood perfecto." Gwen se levantó, apagó la televisión y tiró de Rhys para fuera tras ella.

No le iba decir que tenía miedo, no le iba a decir que estaba aterrado y que como todos los días en los que ella se iba a trabajar temía no volver a verla entrar por la puerta de casa. Por eso, quería tenerla cerca, tal vez arriesgar la vida fuera peligroso, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para protegerla, intentando parecer, simplemente un buen marido.

- o -

"No voy a dejar que te levantes. Tienes el brazo roto y la TARDIS no funciona. ¿Qué más da si se queda como está un día más? además, esas cosas siguen ahí y tu no estás en tus mejores momentos para luchar contra ellos." Rose sentó junto al Doctor mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

"Exactamente, la TARDIS necesita que la reparen y nadie la conoce mejor que yo. No puedo dejar que esas cosas se apoderen de mi nave."

"Creo que Jack podría echarte una mano en lo de a reparaciones en la TARDIS se trata y en cuanto a lo descansar, se que parece un término muy difícil de asimilar para un Time Lord como tu, pero creo que podré hacer algo para mantenerte tranquilo."

Rose miró a la mujer joven y atractiva que había entrado en la enfermería. Sonreía mirando al Doctor como si hiciera menos de una hora que lo hubiera visto y le hablaba con una naturalidad increíble. Jack estaba detrás de ella, de brazos cruzados y estaba tranquilo, así que Rose decidió no preocuparse demasiado.

"Hey." Dijo el Doctor amistosamente a su vieja amiga, aunque el dolor en el brazo no el dejó mostrarse todo lo ilusionado que realmente estaba por verla. Abrazó a Marthan en el brazo sano y notó el cariño con el que ella le devolvía el abrazo. "Veo que no ha habido últimamente ninguna emergencia en la tierra pues mi teléfono no ha sonado estos meses."

"¿Llevas teléfono móvil? No me habías dicho nada." El Doctor se volvió hacia Rose, como si se hubiera olvidado por un momento que su compañera estaba allí. "Quiero decir… hola, soy Rose."

"Vaya, con que tu eres la famosa Rose, encantada yo soy Martha, espero que el Doctor te haya hablado de mi, la décima parte de lo que hablaba de ti cuando estuve con él." Rose se quedó callada un momento. No quería ser muy ruda con la recién llegada, no quería decirle así sin más que no tenía ni idea de su existencia hasta que el Doctor había necesitado su asistencia médica.

"Si, bueno hemos hablado de muchas cosas. Pero, lo siento, ¿Qué tal si dejamos las presentaciones para cuando nos digas que puedes ayudarnos con él?"

Desde su posición totalmente privilegiada, alejado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Jack sonrió al mirar al Doctor. Por primera vez podía decir que lo veía apurado, sin saber que decir para no hacer daño a Martha o para no molestar a Rose, Jack estaba seguro que no olvidaría fácilmente aquel día.

"Muy bien Doctor déjame ver ese brazo, pero eso no te va a librar de que nos pongamos al día."

"En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo, tenemos que conocernos Martha." Dijo Rose con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. El Doctor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en el momento en el que Martha tocó su brazo, un latigazo de dolor recorrió toda la extremidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y por un momento no fue capaz de escuchar la voz de su amiga, ni la de Rose.

"Doctor ¿Estás bien? ¡Doctor!"

Sin embargo, un estruendo recorrió la base. Jack miró a su alrededor y escuchó con atención. Aquello provenía de la TARDIS y no podían ser más que las criaturas de las cloacas. Salió de la enfermería y corrió hacia su despacho. En los informes de que disponía, tenía que poner algo sobre esas cosas. Ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar una forma de matarlas definitivamente.

- o -

El estruendo despertó a Ianto tiritando. No podía quitarse aquellas últimas imágenes de su cabeza. La nieve, el frío, la desesperación y su voz interna llamando sin parar a Jack.

"Oh dios mío." Dijo mientras un sudor frío recorría su espalda. "Creo que me estoy volviendo loco." Pues algo le decía que aquellas imágenes no formaban parte de un sueño, no era algo que su mente hubiera imaginado.

Por más que lo pensaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza, que el miedo por morir congelado, la rabia de Owen por creer que Jack les había abandonado en pleno Himalaya, las lágrimas casi convertidas en hielo de Toshiko y las veces que Gwen había repetido que Jack volvería a por ellos, que era su líder y que jamás los dejaría tirados, eran algún tipo de recuerdo. Tal vez se trataba de un recuerdo reprimido. ¿Pero de cuando? ¿Cuándo había estado a punto de morir a miles de kilómetros de casa en plena montaña por congelación? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué estaba seguro que Jack sabía mucho más sobre eso de lo que realmente le había dicho?

Saltó de la cama y salió del dormitorio, pero entonces lo vio delante, la misma criatura que había intentado matarle en las cloacas estaba delante de él y los mismos tentáculos horripilantes se acercaban hacia él.

"¡Jack ayúdame!" Gritó con desesperación.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack se detuvo en mitad de la base. Por un lado escuchó la voz de Martha, preocupada por algo que le había ocurrido al Doctor. Por otro Ianto lo estaba llamando pidiéndole auxilio. No sabía que hacer o donde acudir, pero si sabía que tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes. Le había prometido a Ianto que no permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo, pero tampoco quería dejar tirado al Doctor.

La puerta de la base se abrió en ese momento y Jack pensó por un momento que aquello no podía ser peor. ¿Quién podía llegar en ese momento, un ex sumamente cabreado con ganas de matarlo?

Sin embargo, al mirar en esa dirección no pudo sentirse más aliviado al ver aparecer a Gwen y Rhys, sonrió y trató de hablar, pero por un momento y para sorpresa de su compañera, las palabras no salieron de su boca, tan sólo un largo suspiro.

"Jack ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué ni Ianto ni tu me contestáis a las llamadas?" El capitán tardó unos momentos en contestar, los suficientes para que Gwen se pusiera nerviosa. Dio dos largas zancadas hacia él y lo cogió de los brazos para llamar su atención. "Jack, ¿Qué demonio te pasa?" Lo zarandeó con fuerza y entonces el capitán se la quedó mirando.

Jack jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida. Muchas veces había tenido enormes sentimientos por buenos amigos y había tenido parejas por las que habría dado la vida sin dudarlo. Pero nunca había estado en una situación como aquella. Allí estaban, los dos hombres que quería, el Doctor, por el que había perdido la cabeza, además de su definición de ser humano normal y corriente y Ianto Jones, que definitivamente le había robado el corazón. Los dos estaban en peligro, los dos le necesitaban y él tenía que elegir.

"Gwen, gracias a dios que has venido." Suspiró de nuevo con fuerza, pero tan sólo para pensar durante dos segundos. "El Doctor está en la enfermería con Rose y con Martha, asegúrate que todo está bien e intenta que ellas dos no se maten. Voy a ver a Ianto." Gwen estaba a punto de responder cuando el capitán se separó de ella, sin esperar esa respuesta.

"¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado aquí?"

Jack se dio la vuelta una vez más. "No destruimos a esas cosas completamente y ahora creo que quieren tomar el control de la TARDIS. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible par que no lo logren o entonces si que tendremos verdaderos problemas."

Lo vio alejarse. No parecía el mismo, porque en realidad no era él mismo. Jack estaba asustado y ella, su mejor amiga jamás lo había visto asustado. Jack siempre tenía controlada la situación. Menos en esta ocasión.

"Vamos Rhys échame una mano y toma coge esto." Gwen le lanzó a su marido un arma, que estuvo a punto de resbalar de sus manos. Todavía no se podía creer que ese tipo de cosas fueran normales en su trabajo.

"¿Gwen que es la TARDIS y que son exactamente esas cosas?" Le preguntó mientras la seguía hasta la enfermería. Apenas podía seguirle el paso y al final tuvo que trotar para alcanzarla.

"La TARDIS… sinceramente no lo se, pero es la forma en la que el Doctor y Rose se mueven por el espacio tiempo. En cuanto a esas cosas, no creo que quieras saberlo y con un poco de suerte no nos encontraremos ninguna."

"Vale, eso me deja mucho más tranquilo."

El Doctor estaba inconsciente en la camilla cuando Gwen y Rhys llegaron a la enfermería, Rose tenía cogida su mano y no prestó atención a su llegada, pues estaba más interesada a esperar el momento en el que Doctor despertara de nuevo. Por su parte, Martha acababa de sedarlo y por su cara de preocupación, no parecía que el Doctor estuviera mejorando mucho.

"¿Cómo está?" Martha levantó la mirada sobresaltada por la voz de Gwen, mientras que Rose no se inmutó. "Lo siento no pretendía asustarte, acabamos de llegar y Jack me ha dicho que le ocurría algo al Doctor.

"Sinceramente no lo se. Si fuera un humano normal te diría que tiene un brazo roto y que en un par de semanas estaría perfectamente con reposo. En su caso, teniendo en cuenta que está unido a la TARDIS, que esas criaturas intentando llegar al corazón de la nave y bueno… ya me entiendes, no es humano, tiene dos corazones no se si puedo hacer algo por él mientras esas cosas sigan por aquí."

"¿Has dicho que tiene dos corazones?" Preguntó Rhys, aunque ninguna de las chicas tenía intención de explicarle eso. Rhys creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Creía conocer Torchwood ahora que Gwen le hablaba habitualmente te su trabajo, creía que las cosas no podían ser más raras de lo que le contaba su mujer. Ahora se daba cuenta que se equivocaba por completo, las cosas podían ser todavía mucho más complicadas.

"Bien, esto es lo que haremos, Rose…" La chica no levantó la cabeza, no le estaba escuchando, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, en la tranquilidad del último planeta que habían visitado antes de volver a Cardiff.

Aquel lugar era perfecto, esa gente jamás había conocido una guerra, apenas tenían enfermedades graves y morir, tan sólo era el paso de un estado a otro. Ahora se preguntaba porque no se habrían quedado allí tal y como él propuso en un principio.

"Rose." Volvió a decir Gwen poniendo lentamente la mano sobre el hombro de la joven, que por fin se dio por aludida. "Necesito que te quedes aquí con el Doctor, cuida de él y si necesita algo, díselo a Martha, ella sabrá que hacer." Gwen sabía que no podía pedirle más, porque en su mirada veía perfectamente que Rose no se iba a mover del lado del Doctor por nada del mundo. "Marthan, ya sabes, mantelo estaba y si hay algun cambio…"

"Claro, vosotros acabad con esas cosas, no se por cuanto tiempo más va a poder aguantar." Martha se dio la vuelta hacia Rose, lamentando haber sido tan sincera, pero esta, tan sólo la miró, se sentía agradecida porque no le escondiera lo mal que estaba el hombre al que quería.

"No se si vendrá Jack. dice que Ianto le ha pedido ayuda, así que si necesitan algo ocúpate de ellos, ahora mismo eres el médico de nuestro equipo." Continuó diciendo Gwen con una especie de sonrisa forzada. "Rhys, ¿estás seguro de querer venir conmigo? Esto se puede poner muy feo."

"Gwen cariño, me he casado contigo, a sabiendas de lo que haces, no me gustaría que Jack apareciera un día por la puerta y me dijera que has muerto en acto de servicio. Si ocurre eso quiero estar a tu lado."

Gwen le besó, sabía que no se había equivocado al casarse con él, Rhys era el mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida. Jamás se hubiera perdonado dejarlo por otro, alguien como Jack tal vez, alguien apasionado y apuesto, pero con el que no tenía nada seguro. Rhys era el hombre de su vida, lo había sabido al casarse con él y ahora se acababa de demostrar a si misma que no se equivocaba entonces.

"Vamos entonces." Volvieron a la sala central de la base, la TARDIS estaba delante de ellos y pese que para Rhys no era más que una simple cabina telefónica de mediados del siglo XX, no preguntó, pues sabía que no era el momento para largas explicaciones.

Gwen abrió la puerta de la nave, con el arma preparada en la mano, pero al penetrar no vio nada, no escuchó nada, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. "¿Crees que se han ido?" Preguntó Rhys.

"No, se trata de parásitos o algo parecido, y todavía no han conseguido llegar al vortex de la nave, de lo contrario nos habríamos dado cuenta ya. Están aquí, esperando que demos un paso en falso para lanzarse contra nosotros."

"Encantadores."

- o -

Ianto no podía creer que lo estuviera viendo otra vez, una de esas horribles criaturas de innumerables tentáculos había estado a punto de matarlo y para colmo había implantado en su interior una nueva camada de esos bichos.

"No voy a ser otra vez vuestra incubadora."

"Ya no es necesario." Dijo la criatura la misma horrible voz que lo había hecho la de la alcantarilla. "Ahora tenemos el vortex de la TARDIS, es mucho más valioso que tu."

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" Ianto dio un paso atrás, sabía de lo que eran capaces esas cosas y no le iba a dar oportunidad de cogerle de nuevo.

"Nada, tan sólo exterminar una amenaza." El joven agente tragó saliva. Aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante, ahora tan sólo era cuestión de supervivencia, ser el más fuerte o acabar muerto.

Retrocedió un par de pasos más, pero se dio cuenta que aquella habitación no era lo bastante grande como para llegar a poder escapar sin que la criatura le alcanzara. El ser estudió su rostro y se dio cuenta que Ianto estaba dudando y aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse a por él, aunque más bien lanzó sus tentáculos para agarrarle.

Ianto saltó y consiguió evitar el primero, pero el segundo le dio con fuerza en el pecho y lo tumbó. Al caer vio el revolver de Jack junto a la cama. Alargó la mano y justo antes de que la criatura lo arrastrara hacia ella, logró cogerlo con la punta de los dedos.

Tan sólo estaba a unos pocos centímetro del ser, podía oler su apestoso aroma, que más de provenir de una cloaca, parecía que estaba luchando contra un cadáver en descomposición.

El tentáculo desapareció en el interior del cuerpo de aquella cosa y lo que parecía ser una cabeza se puso sobre Ianto. Divisó lo que podían ser dos o hasta tres ojos y cuando abrió la especie de boca, tan sólo vio el abismo más terrible, seguido por un olor nauseabundo.

"¿Sabes de lo que nos alimentamos?" otro tentáculo salió de su boca, haciendo las veces de lengua que se relamía. "Los humanos sois muy sabrosos y algunos como tu tenéis un aspecto delicioso."

Se acercó más a él, apenas podía ver nada más que ese horrible cuerpo que lo iba rodeando. La boca la tenía a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza ya y apenas podía respirar por culpa de ese olor.

Ese fue el momento el que disparó, la criatura estaba demasiado atareada deleitándose con el aspecto de su nuevo manjar que no se dio cuenta que Ianto colocaba el revolver justo bajo lo que podría ser su barbilla, si es que tenía una.

"Lo siento mucho amigo mío, pero creo que hoy no es un buen día para morir, al menos en lo que se refiere a mi."

Al disparar, el sonido apenas se escuchó con el terrible sonido de la criatura gritando. Ianto lo vio desplomarse como si de un enorme tronco recién talado se tratara y por más que lo intentó, no pudo separase del cuerpo de la criatura, antes de que esta cayera sobre él.

Sintió que le aplastaba, que apenas podía respirar. Todo era negro, aunque no estaba seguro si era porque tenía los ojos cerrados o porque la criatura estaba sobre su cara. Volvió a intentar moverse, pero por más fuerza que hacía no podía quitárselo de encima y cada vez podía respirar menos.

De repente su mente salió volando otra vez. tal vez hubiera quedado inconsciente pero no se había dado cuenta de ello. De nuevo volvió el frío, el miedo a morir congelado, las continuas increpaciones de Owen hacía Jack por haberlos dejado allí tirados.

"_El nos llamó, dijo que viniéramos aquí ¿y donde está él? Vamos Ianto dinos donde está tu novio." _

Todo aquello seguía sin tener ningún sentido, por lo mismo que no tenía sentido escuchar la voz de Jack en su cabeza. "Ianto, Ianto ¿puedes oírme?"

¿O tal vez no fuera en su cabeza? De repente notó unas manos que tiraron de él y luego algo tiraba de la criatura que tenía encima. Poco a poco su respiración volvió a ser normal y la voz seguía estando allí.

"Ianto vamos."

Pero también seguían estando aquellos recuerdos, la tormenta, la nieve y el dolor, todo era blanco, todo sería precioso en otra ocasión, pero en un estado muy cercano a la hipotermia nada era hermoso.

La boca de Jack se posó sobre la suya y una bocanada de aire penetró en sus pulmones, luego la presión de unas manos sobre su pecho y de nuevo la boca y su dulce aliento.

Ianto tosió y se dio la vuelta, pero fue recogido por las tiernas manos de Jack, que poco a poco fue acunándolo, mientras el frotaba la espalda. "Tranquilo todo esta bien."

"Tengo frío Jack." Era cierto, el frío se le había metido en los huesos y comenzó a tiritar. "Hacía mucho frío allí arriba, en la nieve, pensaba que iba a morir y tu no estabas conmigo."

"¿Por qué no te relajas y aprovechas para descanar?" Ianto tardó un momento en cerrar los ojos y dejarse querer por el capitán que no le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello.

Se lo había temido, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que aquel momento no hubiera llegado nunca, pero Ianto empezaba recordar un año que nunca había existido y que a lo mejor había significado su muerte, congelado en la s nieves del Himalaya.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack cerró el agua y las últimas gotas recorrieron el rostro de Ianto. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" No podía negar que la ducha de agua caliente le había sentado muy bien y había conseguido quitarle el frío que se había metido en las entrañas de su cuerpo.

"Mejor. Ahora sólo tengo los recuerdos del frío, pero me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias." Jack lo envolvió en una toalla y le frotó la espalda para quitarle la humedad. "¿Me estoy volviendo loco verdad? Tengo visiones y recuerdos que no han existido y tengo frío en pleno verano. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"

El capitán le ayudó a salir de la ducha y al hacerlo, Ianto no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack. El capitán siempre lo conseguía, le hacía sentir bien, le hacía pensar que había problemas que no pudieran solucionar.

Se separó de él rápidamente. "Lo siento te estaba mojando la camisa." Intentó separarse un poco más, pero los brazos de Jack lo tenían bien sujeto y no se lo permitió. "Jack, tengo miedo de perder la cabeza."

Jack quería decírselo, quería contarle la verdad y decirle que no estaba loco, que todo lo que estaba viendo, aquello terrible recuerdos, habían ocurrido de verdad, aunque no en esa realidad. A veces ni si quiera el propio Jack Conseguía comprenderlo, seguro que el Doctor podría explicarlo mejor. Pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, tenía miedo de decirle que le había abandonado durante un año, que todo lo que les había ocurrido, donde quiera que habían estado, había sido por su culpa.

"No te estás volviendo loco, pero ahora quiero que descanses, no todos los días acabamos bajo la grasa de una criatura que quiere devorarnos." Ianto sonrió y dejó que Jack le llevara hasta su dormitorio.

Estaba cansado. Apenas había tenido tiempo para luchar contra aquella cosa, pero estaba agotado. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y sólo quería tumbarse al lado de Jack y escuchar su voz hablándole, susurrándole al oído hasta quedarse dormido.

"Toma, ponte esto."

Ianto abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en la cama del capitán y que este lo estaba mirando, de pie frente a él con la mano extendida hacia él como algo de ropa.

"Pero eso es tuyo."

"Claro, tu eres el que no has querido dejar nunca nada tuyo aquí. Pensándolo bien, tal vez sería un buen momento para que trajeras no se… un par de camisas, tal vez un pantalón o dos si quieres y así no tendrías que irte todas las mañanas a tu apartamento a cambiarte de ropa."

"¿Me estás ofreciendo parte de tu armario?" Preguntó Ianto con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

"Sólo si tu quieres claro."

De haber sido sincero con Jack, Ianto le habría dicho que podían pasar las noches en su apartamento, fuera de la base, salir fuera de vez en cuando y ¿Por qué no? Tener una casa para ellos. Pero conocía demasiado bien a Jack y si decía eso, lo perdería, porque lo único que no quería Jack, era hablar de compromiso, era más fácil pensar que no estaba enamorado si tan sólo se acostaban de vez cuando, aunque en realidad pasaran todas las noches juntos, que compartir algo más.

Jack era complicado, de eso se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero si mantenía las cosas tal y como estaban, al menos podía estar seguro, que Jack sería sólo suyo.

"Claro, me encantaría." Dijo por fin, tratando de ocultar los nervios que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Alargó la mano hacia la ropa que le ofrecía Jack, pero su mano comenzó a temblar. "Hacía frío, íbamos a morir, lo sabíamos, pero te esperamos hasta el final, bueno Gwen lo hizo la última que sobrevivió. Intentamos salvar a Tosh, pero estaba débil, luego fue Owen, no dijo nada hasta que fue muy tarde. Pensé en ti, estaba seguro que vendrías a salvarnos como siempre has hecho, montado en tu caballo blanco."

"Ianto, mírame." Jack dejó la ropa sobre la cama y se arrodilló frente a su compañero, tomó su rostro entre las manos y notó que estaba sudando. Se trataba de un sudor frío, debía tener algo de fiebre, pero aquello no era normal. "Ianto."

"Creía que vendrías, pero no lo hiciste, fue quien nos dijo que fuéramos que vendrías cuando estuvieras libre. Dijo que no era nada importante, un par de avistamientos y nada más. Mintió, nos quería muertos, el primer ministro nos quería muertos."

"Saxon." Dijo Jack, recordando como había intentado contactar con ellos y como Saxon le había dicho que los había mandado fuera. "Ianto escúchame, eso no ocurrió, no llegó a ocurrir, el Doctor y yo lo evitamos, sólo tienes destellos de lo que podría haber pasado, pero tienes que olvidarlo."

Ianto continuó sin hacerle caso, perdido en sus recuerdos, en sus visiones. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba por el frío, sentía que todo estaba ocurriendo otra vez y no podía tener miedo.

Muerto de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, decidido a terminar con aquello y recuperar a Ianto, Jack le besó. No estaba seguro si ese contacto le haría reaccionar, pero ya se había dado cuenta mucho tiempo atrás, que tenían una conexión especial entre ellos.

Por eso, deslizó sus labios sobre los de Ianto y esperó, tenía que haber algo, una muestra de que su compañero lo estaba sintiendo. Se quedó ahí, sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ianto y sus labios depositando un eterno beso sobre su boca.

De repente, Ianto suspiró y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Envolvió el cuerpo del capitán entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

"Ya está, ya ha pasado todo." Dijo Jack antes de volver a besarle.

Las manos de Ianto todavía temblaban cuando sus cuerpos se separaron.

"Espera déjame ayudarte." Jack se deshizó de la toalla que envolvía el cuerpo de Ianto y se dio cuenta que este se ruborizaba y apartaba la mirada. "¿No me dirás ahora que te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo?"

"No, es sólo que, ni siquiera soy capaz de vestirme por mi mismo, me siento un completo inútil." Ianto dejó de hablar cuando Jack recorrió con los dedos su pecho desnudo.

"¿Crees que no estaría haciendo esto mismo si estuvieras bien?" Jack se incorporó, pero empujó el cuerpo de su compañero hasta que dejaron tumbado en la cama. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y aprisionó su cuerpo entre sus brazos. "Hace días que no tenemos un rato para nosotros y pensaba que ahora que te encuentras mejor…" Se recostó sobre él le besó el cuello, mientras le escuchaba suspirar de nuevo. "Tal vez tengamos veinte minutos."

"¿Qué tal treinta?"

"Treinta me parece bien." Le susurró al oído, mientras seguía deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de su compañero. "Luego puedo seguir echándote una mano para vestirte, si eso no te hace sentir un completo inútil."

El gemido que salió de la boca de Ianto en ese momento y la forma en la que arqueó la espalda al sentir el contacto de la mano del capitán sobre su trasero, fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo Jack y toda la que necesitaba, para saber que durante los próximos minutos no habría visiones de ningún tipo.

- o -

"¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente Gwen?"

"Se trata de una especie de pulpos de tierra que sacan los tentáculos de su vientre, dependiendo de los que necesiten, su olor es nauseabundo, seguramente será lo primero que…"

"¿Te refieres a algo como lo que estoy notando ahora mismo?" Preguntó Rhys más asustado de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Gwen no contestó, pues antes de poder hacerlo, un ruido llamó su atención. "Están ahí detrás, voy a dar la vuelta, tu quédate y evita que te cojan." Dijo Gwen en voz baja, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hueco en el que estaba segura que se encontraban las criaturas.

"¿Quieres que sea el cebo?"

"Shhhh, no levantes la voz. Te quiero." Gwen le besó y se marchó, dejando a su marido allí solo, con un arma en la mano, pensando en como sería de horrible morir a manos de un pulpo de tierra cuyo olor era asqueroso.

Algo se arrastró por el suelo hacia él, Rhys tragó saliva y por fin se dio la vuelta. Le costó más de lo que pensaba no gritar, porque una cosa era haber visto un manatí gigante y otra muy distinta, estar viendo aquello que le estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

"Hola… esto… creo que me he equivocado al buscar el baño ¿Me echarías una mano?" Rhys dio un paso atrás cuando la criatura gruñó, pero en lugar de ir a por él se quedó ahí, se dio la vuelta y a Rhys le pareció que estaba olfateando algo. "Creo que ese olor es tuyo amigo mío."

"¡Rhys al suelo!" Se asustó al escuchar el grito de Gwen, pero no se paró a preguntar e hizo lo que ella le acababa de ordenar.

Escuchó gritar con furia a su mujer, pero con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos no vio nada. luego escuchó un grito proveniente de la criatura y luego otro más de Gwen. Finalmente, algo cayó al suelo y luego con un nuevo golpe, otra cosa cayó al suelo.

"Gwen, ¿estás bien cariño?" Delante de él tan sólo estaba el cuerpo de la criatura que poco a poco se estaba descomponiendo. El olor a podrido se hizo todavía más intenso y Rhys tuvo que alejarse para no vomitar allí mismo. "¿Gwen?"

Se levantó sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del olor y tras respirar hondo miró a su alrededor. Buscó a su mujer por todos lados, pero tras el primer vistazo, no encontró nada. "¡Gwen?"

Entonces la vio, estaba tendida en el suelo, junto a una columna, demasiado quieta para que eso fuera algo buena. Se acercó a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

"¿El ácido funcionó?" Dijo con un hilo de voz. Rhys se volvió hacia la criatura de la que apenas que daba una mínima parte de su forma original.

"Si cariño, está muerto."

"Bien." Gwen se incorporó, todo le daba vueltas. No había visto venir el tentáculo hacia ella, por lo que no había podido evitar que la lanzara lejos. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero es no le importaba en ese momento. "Llévame con Martha." Se recostó sobre Rhys.

"¿Estás bien cariño?"

"Yo y espero que el bebé también." Su voz sonaba como si hubiera bebido más de la cuenta durante el día, por es e mismo motivo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- o -

"Agh, a veces odio estar comunicado con la TARDIS." Para sorpresa de Rose y Martha, el Doctor se levantó de un salto de la camilla. A pesar de no poder mover el brazo, que lo seguía teniendo roto, se movió con agilidad por la sala de operación de la base.

"¿Doctor estás bien?" Preguntó Rose, preocupada por él

"Creo que lo que sea que han hecho Gwen y... su marido ha hecho que las criaturas dejen en paz al corazón de la TARDIS. Supongo que ahora irán a matarlos, lo cual no nos deja mucho tiempo par hacer algo. ¡Vamos!"

El Doctor fue hacia la donde estaba la TARDIS, Rose y Martha se miraron. "¿Siempre es así?"

"Me preocuparía que no lo fuera." Contestó Rose, mientras seguía el camino del Doctor, sonriente, al ver que por lo menos, aunque estuviera herido fuera el mismo de siempre.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tengo que entrar en la TARDIS, si esas cosas todavía están ahí, tengo que evitar que lleguen otra vez al corazón de la nave." El Doctor parecía estar bien, como si tener el brazo roto no fuera nada importante. Se movió de un lado para otro de la sala de conferencias de Torchwood, mientras el resto de los presentes lo miraban en silencio. "Jack, necesito sacarlos de aquí y desde luego no voy a soltarlos por la Tierra. ¿Alguna idea?"

El capitán mantuvo la mirada baja sobre la mesa, jugueteando con el bolígrafo que tenía entre las manos. la conversación no le importaba, por mucho que alguien le dijera en ese momento que el mundo estaba a punto de ser destruido por alguna fuerza extraterrestre; él no habría prestado atención.

No podía dejar de pensar en Ianto, lo había dejado durmiendo, por mucho que su compañero había querido volver al trabajo y decirle que se encontraba bien, que ya no tenía extrañas visiones y que necesitaba recuperar su vida normal.

Jack se había negado, aunque desde luego no le iba a decir que era por miedo a que le ocurriera algo peor. No quería parecer demasiado protector, o excesivamente preocupado, aunque lo estaba.

"Necesitas descansar, has sufrido mucho estos días y te mereces dormir hasta tarde." Le dijo con la esperanza de que su joven compañero no descubriera la mentira en sus ojos. Le besó en la frente, se quedó allí unos segundos, disfrutando del encantador aroma de Ianto, para un momento después arroparle.

Le encantaba verlo dormir en su cama, protegido entre las sábanas que compartían todas las noches, como si pudiera estar abrazándolo y cuidando de él todo el tiempo. Parecía algo tan común, algo que en poco tiempo se había convertido en natural par Jack, dormir con alguien, despertarse en mitad de la noche, con una pesadilla y poder decirle a alguien que los fantasmas de su pasado le atormentaban.

"Jack…"

El capitán sonrió al escuchar ese tono de voz tierno y tímido en Ianto y al forma en la que sus ojos azules cobraban brillo porque Jack se preocupaba por él. No se lo diría nunca, se lo había prometido a si mismo, pero Ianto no podía sentirse mejor cuando Jack velaba por su seguridad.

"Lo digo de verdad, tienes que dormir. ¿Cuánto haces que no duermes una noche de un tirón sin pesadillas y sin calamares sebosos que intenten matarte?" Le acarició la mejilla y creyó ver que se sonrojaba, haciéndose uno ovillo como un gato que estaba preparado para dormirse.

Ianto cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, estaba seguro que cuando se despertara, Jack estaría allí, mirándole y sonriendo para darle los buenos días.

"Jack ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Si perdona, estaba…" Jack levanto la mirada, todos los miembros de su equipo, además de Rose, Martha y el Doctor le estaban mirando preguntándose que le ocurría. Pero él no dijo nada. "Las criaturas cierto. Si no quieren salir de la TARDIS por las buenas tendremos que sacarlas por las malas. Ya han herido a más miembros de mi equipo y amigos de los que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Vamos chicos que alguien me diga que tiene alguna buena idea para acabar con ellos."

"No estaba hablando de matarlos, Jack…"

"Doctor se que tenemos dos formas muy diferentes de actuar en estos y casos y te puedo asegurar que me encanta que seas tan diplomático, a decir verdad, lo encuentro algo muy sexy en ti. Pero ahora mismo esos malditos calamares me tienen bastante cabreado."

Gwen que no había conseguido apartar a Rhys de su lado desde que habían salido de la TARDIS miró a Jack comprensivamente. No dijo nada, tan sólo lo miró. Le hacía gracia saber que conocía tan bien a su amigo, que por mucho que Jack fuera un maestro en esconder sus sentimientos y por muchos secretos que tuviera guardado sobre su pasado, para ella era como un libro abierto.

Sabía lo que las miradas cómplices que cruzaba con Ianto significaban, si se habían acostado la noche anterior, si tan sólo habían estado hablando hasta altas horas de la mañana, si su joven compañero le había hecho alguna pregunta que Jack, como de costumbre había evitado contestar.

De alguna manera ella se había convertido en la hermana de ambos, sólo que ninguno tenía que decirle nada para que ella supiera lo que ocurría en aquella pareja, siempre y cuando pudiera considerarlos pareja.

Jack le mostró a su compañera su mejor y más cariñosa de las sonrisas. Se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido, incluso cuando no sabía que estaba embarazada, porque de haberlo sabido, desde luego no le habría dejado ir a la TARDIS. No podía estar en todo, por mucho que lo intentara no era un dios y no podía impedir que les ocurrieran cosas malas a sus amigos.

"Jack estoy bien." Dijo Gwen como si el capitán hubiera dicho algo en su silencio. "Martha ha dicho que no han sido más que un par de rasguños de nada."

"Y el bebé también está bien." Puntualizó Rhys, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer, sin quitar la vista de encima de Jack.

"Es un alivio Rhys, si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Gwen…" Hacía mucho tiempo que Jack había decidido dejar de ser un obstáculo para Gwen y Rhys. Por mucho que los sentimientos que tenía por ella siempre serían muy fuertes y podrían ser denominados como algo parecido a estar enamorado, no estaba dispuesto a estropear su relación con Ianto, pues juntos, Ianto y él era algo que iba mucho más allá que el simple hecho de tener sexo, de comprender las miradas del otro o saber lo que su amante estaba pensando.

Jack había tenido muchas parejas en el pasado, hombres y mujeres con los que había compartido algunas de las mejore experiencias de su vida, pero ahora que estaba con Ianto, había algo más. Tal vez fuera que su equipo supiera más de su vida de lo que habían sabido sus antiguos compañeros o que Ianto lo había dado todo por él, su vida, su amor, su cariño, su simple compañía y se había convertido en su amigo, compañero y amante más fiel.

"Está bien Jack." Contestó Rhys complacido.

"Matamos a unos de ellos, o al menos creo que estaba muerto." Continuó Gwen para dejar de lado esa situación en la que Rhys y Jack estaban marcando su territorio sobre ella. "Usamos el ácido con el que matamos aquellas horrible cucarachas gigantes, las del edificio Harrys. No se creí que podría funcionar."

"Buen instinto Gwen, recuérdamelo cuando eche la lotería de Navidad."

"Muy gracioso Jack."

"No ahora en serio. Doctor, voy a entrar en la TARDIS y voy a terminar con esas cosas de una vez. En cuanto a ti, ¿Se puede saber que haces fuera de la enfermería? Que yo sepa todavía tienes el brazo roto. Eres mi invitado aquí."

"No dices lo mismo cuando te _invitas _ en la TARDIS." Jack lo fulminó con una mirada, pero terminó sonriendo. No podían ser dos personas tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo. Los dos luchando por salvar al mundo, los dos arriesgando sus propias vidas por extraños y sobretodo por sus amigos y los dos incapaces de quedarse quietos cuando había que entrar en acción. "Se trata de mi nave."

"No puedes ir." Todas las miradas se centraron en Rose, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento. "No puedo ver como vuelves a hacerlo. No puedes esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados, que me digas que me quede aquí y tu te vayas en estado."

"Rose cariño." El Doctor no se había dado cuenta del cambio de Rose, pero su mirada era temerosa de que le ocurriera nada más y por mucho que lo intentaba, no era fácil contener las lágrimas tras aquellos ojos humedecidos y el labio que no dejaba de temblarle.

El Doctor se agachó hasta ella y rodeó su cintura con el brazo que tenía libre y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba tensa y que hacía unos segundos que había dejado de respirar por los nervios.

"Se que al final vas a convencerme de que tienes que ir y que me quedaré aquí porque no quieres ponerme en peligro." Por fin, mientras todos guardaban silencio, Rose levantó la mirada hacia el Doctor. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por sentimientos que contenía y las manos habían empezado a temblarle. Cogió la del Doctor entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza.

"Lo último que quiero es verte sufrir así."

"Jack." El capitán se vio sorprendido porque Rose quisiera hablar con él. "Prométeme que vas a cuidar de él y que por nada del mundo permitirás que se regenere. Lo quiero de vuelta tal y como es ahora."

Jack sonrió, igual que lo hacía siempre cuando no estaba del todo seguro de que algo fuera a salir bien, todos sabían lo que eso significaba, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

"Te prometo ser el mejor babysitter del mundo." De repente un extraño presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Jack, la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir y que desde luego no era nada bueno, pero no dijo nada. "Muy bien, Gwen quiero que te quedes aquí, con un susto por hoy ya se suficiente, Rose…"

"Me quedo…" Dijo la chica como si estuviera repitiendo una lección.

"Rhys, cuida de Gwen, ya has sido un héroe por hoy. No está mal para no ser miembro oficial de Torchwood."

"Martha creo que te voy a necesitar." La joven doctora sonrió complacida. Desde que todo aquello había comenzado había estado en la retaguardia, cuidando del Doctor, pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo que él no se iba a dar cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Al menos ahora sería un miembro útil del equipo. "¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento a la enfermería?" Terminó diciendo Jack mientras salió de la sala de reuniones, todavía pensando que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Jack ¿va todo bien?"

"Es Ianto. Cada vez tiene más recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en aquel año perdido. Temo que eso le pueda hacer daño. Él murió entonces y creo que ya lo sabe. Es horrible verle entrar en trance y oírlo hablar como si estuviera contando una película, pero sabiendo que se trata de su propia vida. Necesito hacer que lo olvide otra vez."

Jack se apoyó en la pared y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba cansado, una cosa era que no durmiera habitualmente y otra muy distinta que no necesitar descansar de vez en cuando.

"¿Vas a darle Retcon?"

"Necesito que me digas si le hará daño en su estado."

En una circunstancia normal, Jack jamás habría pensado en esa posibilidad y desde luego Martha le habría echado la bronca por pensar en borrarle la memoria a Ianto, pero teniendo en cuenta de lo que estaban hablando, no estaba segura que era lo mejor que podía decir.

"Físicamente no, pero en lo que se refiera a su mente… Se trata de un compuesto muy fuerte y no siempre sale bien. Me dijiste que trataste de borrarle la memoria a Gwen y no lo conseguiste."

"Pero no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera con Ianto."

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Jack deseaba poder echar el tiempo hacia atrás y no haber dicho aquello sin haber comprobado primero que Martha y él estaban solos en el pasillo. ¿Pero como si iba a imaginar él que Ianto se había levantado? "¿Me has borrado la memoria alguna vez?"

"Ianto." El joven agente dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se encontró con la pared contra su espalda. "Es complicado y necesito tiempo para explicártelo." Aunque hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo nunca.

"Jack quieres que olvide lo que ocurrió aquellos meses cuando todavía no me has dicho porque ocurrió aquello. ¿Nos dejaste tirados? ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? He soñado con ello Jack, lo he visto. Te esperamos, te esperamos hasta el final, pero nunca apareciste y resulta que nada de eso ocurrió. Nada tiene sentido Jack y…" Se deslizó hasta el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. "Me duele la cabeza, es demasiado complicado, dios, creo que me va a estallar."

"Eso es lo que me daba miedo Martha. Dime que puedo darle Retcon." Jack se agachó junto a Ianto, lo arropó entre sus brazos y el besó en la frente. Lo escuchó gemir por el dolor y deseaba hacer cualquier cosa para calmarlo.

Notó las manos de Ianto agarrándose a él y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo intentando separarse de él.

"Te lo puedo explicar todo, pero necesito que te calmes." Le susurró al oído, apretando su cuerpo todavía más; no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, pero si lo necesario para poder retenerlo entre sus brazos. Se sentó contra la pared y sin decir nada, Ianto se colocó sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

"Se que ya te lo he dicho, pero necesito que me digas que no estoy volviendo loco, porque se que eso fue real." Jack le besó en respuesta, un beso tierno, dulce y sereno sobre sus labios temblorosos.

"Me encantaría decirte que tan sólo es un sueño, pero tienes razón aquello ocurrió, de alguna manera y si me dejas te lo puedo explicar, pero necesito hacer algo antes para acabar con esas criaturas."

"¿Vas a dejarme?"

"No, eso nunca." Tomó el rostro de Ianto entre sus manos.

"Pero primero tienes que salvar al mundo." Jack sonrió. "Martha." La doctora no se había movido de donde estaba, pues observar a un Jack tan protector, tan cariñoso y tan poco parecido al seductor que ella siempre había conocido le pareció algo increíble. "podrías traerme algún tipo de somnífero o algo para dormir."

Martha desapareció pasillo adelante.

"Ianto…"

"Jack, si sigo pensando en esto me voy a desquiciar y si pienso que no es la primera vez que me borras la memoria… necesito repuestas y tu necesitas ayudar al Doctor. Puedo esperar, por ti siempre lo he hecho."

Jack le volvió a besar, pero esta vez con rabia, ante lo que Ianto contestó abrazándolo con fuerza y clavando los dedo en su espalda. Apenas podía aceptar que Ianto se sacrificara por él, aunque tan sólo fuera de esa forma, le dolía, le hacía daño saber que el hombre al quería y por el que lo daría todo estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

"Volveré en cuanto termine con esas cosas, te lo prometo."

"Aquí tienes." Martha puso delante de Ianto una píldora. "Te dejará KO durante unas tres horas."

"No tienes porque hacerlo."

"Sabes que si." Contestó Ianto, sin dejar de mirar a Jack, al mismo tiempo que se introducía al pastilla en la boca.

Permanecieron así un momento, la mirada del mundo contra los ojos del otro. Poco a poco, los ojos azules y cristalinos de Ianto se fueron cerrando y sus manos cayeron sobre el pecho del capitán.

"Soñaré contigo." Se dejó caer, sabiendo que Jack lo recogería. Así lo hizo, tomando su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

El capitán se levantó y llevó a Ianto de vuelta al dormitorio, lo dejó en la cama y lo volvió a arropar, para terminar besándole la frente y los labios una vez más. "Lo siento mucho mi amor, te prometo…" Pero no dijo más, pues las promesas no eran fáciles de cumplir y mucho menos cuando se trataba de mantener a alguien a salvo trabajando en Torchwood. "Te lo prometo."


	11. Chapter 11

"Jack deja de mirarme como si al siguiente paso que vaya a dar pueda caerme." El Doctor fulminó con la mirada al capitán, pero un momento más tarde le sonrió ampliamente como si nada. "Esto te encanta ¿verdad? Ser mi guardaespaldas, poder estar todo el día detrás de mi y estar al tanto por si me pasa algo."

"No temas Doctor, no voy a intentar nada contigo, hace mucho que se que lo nuestro es imposible." Jack puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, mientras caminaban por la TARDIS. "Además, aunque te cueste creerlo, creo que puedo decir que me he enamorado de verdad."

"¿Ianto?"

"Supongo que se nota mucho después de estos días." Jack sonrió con cierta timidez, que rápidamente se borró de su expresión al pensar en el compañero al que había dejado en la base.

"Pues aunque no te lo creas tu, a mi nunca me has mirado como le miras a él. no se, es distinto, tu pareces distinto cuando estás cerca de Ianto. No se si es cariño o realmente estás enamorado, pero me gusta esta faceta tuya."

Jack se echó a reír, pero al escuchar un terrible ruido a su espalda, cogió con fuerza el arma que cargaba sobre su hombro, y se preparó, dispuesto para disparar cuando fuera necesario.

Tenía que defender al Doctor, se lo había prometido a Rose y además lo apreciaba demasiado como para permitir que le ocurriera nada malo. Era su amigo, una de las personas que mejor lo conocía y pese a saber que nunca podría conseguir lo que llevaba siglos ansiando, le gustaba estar con su amigo, pues ambos eran seres extraño en la Tierra.

"Quédate detrás de mi." Aunque el Doctor no se movió en un primer momento, Jack le empujó para que definitivamente se quedara tras él, por nada del mundo lo iba a poner en peligro.

Un nuevo ruido se escuchó, aunque en esta ocasión no sonó a su espalda si no que provenía de otra habitación, de otra sala más alejada. "Creo que están todavía por todas partes, aunque no parecen tan agresivos como la última vez." Dijo el Doctor mientras caminaba justo detrás de Jack.

"No te fíes, se mueven en grupos muy grandes y lo que no tienen en velocidad y mucho menos en inteligencia lo tienen en su gran número y podrían cogernos por sorpresa en cualquier momento."

Un tercer ruido mucho más cercano, puso todavía en más alerta a Jack. Estaba seguro que esas cosas atacarían en cualquier momento; los intentarían rodear y cogerlos sorpresa, pero el problema era saber por donde iban a venir.

"¿Vas a contarle a Ianto lo que ocurrió durante aquel año perdido?"

"¿Se puede saber porque me preguntas eso ahora? No es el mejor momento para empezar con preguntas que no se ni como contestar y mucho menos para ponerme nervioso así como así."

"He visto a Ianto y no es el primer caso de alguien que recupera parte de unos recuerdos realmente inexistentes en su cabeza. Tengo que avistarte Jack." No sabía porque no se lo había dicho antes, pero no quería hacerlo cuando volvieran, no delante de Gwen y mucho menos de Ianto. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles si Ianto seguía recuperando la memoria y Jack tenía que saberlo.

"Ahora no, no es el momento." Quería saberlo, necesitaba saber si algo malo podía ocurrirle a Ianto, pero definitivamente no era el mejor momento elegido por el Doctor para contarle alguno de sus secretos. Porque la sola idea de imaginar que había dejado a Ianto en algún tipo de peligro le desconcentraba y no era el momento adecuado para perder la concentración.

"Muy bien, pero es importante."

El ruido se hizo más fuerte todavía. Jack prestó atención y creyó que había dos criaturas rodeándoles, una por cada lado. Al menos aquellas cosas no eran nada silenciosas mientras arrastraban sus tentáculos por la TARDIS.

"Espero que no dejen muchas babas, porque no me apetece tener que limpiarlo." Dijo el Doctor con un gesto de asco al escuchar como se acercaban.

"Recuerda lo que te he dicho, te quedas detrás de mi y si ocurre algo, quiero verte de vuelta a la base, nada de heroicidades." Jack se dio la vuelta para poder mirar al Doctor a la cara y mientras le señalaba con cierta expresión amenazante le dijo. "Lo digo en serio, si te pasa algo más," Dijo mirando su brazo herido. "No será a ti a quien Rose eche a bronca, tu te llevarás los mimos y a mi me dejará de hablar unos cuantos días. Aquí mando yo."

"Pero es mi nave."

"Mi misión es protegerte y limpiar tu nave de la plaga de babosas de alcantarilla y como te conozco se que me va a ser más fácil conseguir la segunda." Jack se dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido y disparó su arma en una ráfaga que destrozó el cuerpo de una de las criaturas que acababa de salir de su escondite. "Ugh, no creía que después de haber visto explotar a un weevil pudiera haber nada más asqueroso, pero ya veo que me equivocaba. Al menos sólo nos queda uno."

Jack escuchó el ruido de la nueva bestia al aparecer, lo cogió por sorpresa y no pudo evitar que le golpeara en la espalda tirándolo lejos del Doctor. Perdió el arma de la mano y la vio caer demasiado lejos como para poder cogerla.

Sin embargo, la criatura no se había fijado en él, sino que no dejaba de mirar al Doctor. Obviamente habían notado su unión con la TARDIS y lo necesitaban, o bien vivo o bien muerto, pero al menos eso le daba una pequeña ventaja al capitán para poder ayudarle sin ser visto por la criatura.

No podía arriesgarse a ir a por el arma, pues estaba demasiado cerca de aquella cosa y si lo veía moverse, perdería el efecto sorpresa, así que su única oportunidad era atacar sin más a la criatura.

"Tu poder sobre la nave nos impide controlarla. Voy a matarte para apoderarme de tu nave TimeLord."

"¿No podíamos hacerlo de otra manera? Podías quedarte un par de días por aquí para ver si te gusta la nave, yo te enseño como va esto," EL Doctor miró de refilón a Jack, quería darle tiempo para que pudiera hacer algo, aunque no temía muy claro si el capitán tenía algún tipo de plan o tan sólo estaba improvisando con él. "Y set gusta puedo ponerte un buen precio."

"Vas a morir TimeLord."

La criatura intentó atrapar al Doctor con uno de sus tentáculos, pero a pesar del dolor en el brazo, consiguió escabullirse. Tocó la pared con la espalda, por lo que se dio cuenta que no tenía muchos más sitios a los que ir.

"Vale, estás enfadado, lo noto pero puedo ayudarte." La criatura lanzó un nuevo tentáculo hacia el Doctor, pero se agachó, mientras el tentáculo pasó rozando sobre su cabeza, no estaba seguro de tener tan suerte la siguiente vez.

Jack por su parte se acercó por detrás, mientras se preguntaba como iba a poder matarla sin su arma para descerrajarle un tiro, pero había tiempo, al menos el Doctor no lo tenía.

Se lanzó a por la criatura con decisión, pero esta se dio la vuelta y lo cogió del cuello con un tentáculo. En pocos segundos, sintió que le estaba estrangulando, era muy fuerte, jamás había sentido nada parecido, pues estaba seguro que pocos momentos lo habría asfixiado por completo y entonces el Doctor estaría perdido.

Se revolvió, intentó darle una patada, pero su pierna se ensartó en el cuerpo de la criatura como si lo hiciera en gelatina y en lugar de quejarse, la criatura comenzó apretar cada segundo un poco más.

Sin poder evitarlo ya, Jack se quejó y estaba a punto de empezar a gritar pero no pudo hacerlo, pues el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, por lo que no podía sacarlo para gritar. La vista se le nubló y no dudaba que no podría forcejear por mucho más tiempo.

De repente, escuchó un ruido muy familiar, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado como para prestarle atención, cerró los ojos y esperó a que todo aquello terminara de una manera u otra.

Sin embargo, de golpe cayó al suelo y sobre él cayó una lluvia que no pudo reconocer sin abrir los ojos. Tosió con fuerza al darse que cuenta respiraba bien y cuando por fin estuvo recuperado abrió los ojos.

"¿Con que nada de heroicidades, eh? Pues si no llega a ser por mi, ahora estaríamos los dos muertos, aunque los dos nos regeneraríamos, no quiero ni pensar como lo haría yo." El Doctor se acercó a Jack y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara. Le mostró el destornillador sónico y luego le señaló la ropa. "Lo siento, se que le tienes mucho aprecio a esa gabardina, pero te aconsejaría que la metieras a la lavadora cuanto antes."

"Oh por dios." Estaba lleno de los restos de la criatura, algunos lo suficientemente grandes como para saber exactamente a que partes de su cuerpo correspondían. "¿Tenías que tirármelo encima? Ya es bastante duro que me rechaces por no ser rubia y absolutamente adorable, pero tampoco hace falta que me hagas esto."

"Lo siento, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el cuerpo de esa cosa al destornillador sónico, supongo que le puedo bajar un poco la potencia para cuando nos encontremos con los que quedan."

"¿Cuántos crees que son?"

"No lo se, pero no voy a permitir que queda una más de esas cosas en la TARDIS cuando termine el día."

El Doctor se puso en marcha para seguir revisando la nave, pero Jack se había parado en seco. No podía seguir adelante mientras sabía que algo le podía ocurrir a Ianto y que el Doctor lo sabía.

"Dime lo de Ianto."

"Tu mismo lo has dicho, primero deberíamos acabar con esas cosas." Jack suspiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos un momento y se cruzó de brazos, nada más recoger su arma del suelo.

"Lo siento, pero tu eras el que tenías razón. Soy diferente cuando estoy con Ianto y si se que está en peligro, no pienso en otra cosa. Dime lo que sabes, por favor, luego limpiaremos la TARDIS de la plaga que la tiene infestada. Por favor, sabes que no te pido favores, pero este es demasiado importante para mi."

"Muy bien. No es la primera vez que veo a alguien recordando cosas qu en realidad no han vivido y lo cierto es que si no se trata con cuidado, pueden llegar a dudar lo que es realidad de lo que no. Dudan de estar en ese momento que no existió."

"¿Quieres decir que Ianto podría enloquecer?"

"Cada uno es distinto."

"Doctor." Jack le apremió, se conocían demasiado bien como para empezar a mentirse ahora o tratar de hacer creer medias verdades.

"Ianto te tiene a ti y eso es una ventaja para él, pero tienes que decidirte a _estar con él_. se que tienes miedo a enamorarte, seguro que has perdido a mucha gente en todos tus años de vida, pero ahora le tienes a él y te necesita. Dale lo que necesita y estará bien."

Un nuevo ruido llegó a ellos, la lucha empezaba otra vez, pero al menos ahora Jack sabía porque tenía que acabar pronto. cada uno tenía sus motivos y el del capitán, ahora era realmente bien y aunque siempre había estado en su corazón, hasta ese momento no lo había sacado. Estaba enamorado y el hombre al que amaba estaba en peligro, volver a casa y protegerlo, era lo más importante.

"Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez, esas cosas no hacen más que mancharlo todo y no me gustan sus modales." Jack sonrió y comenzó a correr pasillo adelante, el Doctor, pese a estar herido, le siguió. Dos criaturas se les cruzaron delante. "Esto se va a poner divertido." Dijo finalmente Jack antes de apuntar a uno de los enormes bichos, mientras el Doctor apuntaba con el destornillador sónico al otro.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose no se había movido de la puerta de la TARDIS desde que Jack y el Doctor había entrado. El resto de la gente había entrado y salido, había intentado hablar con ella, le había dicho que tenía que descansar, pero a ella le daba igual, hasta que no viera de nuevo al Doctor y saber que estaba sano y salvo no iba a estar tranquila.

Entonces escuchó el ruido, sonaba a golpes, a disparos y a gritos en el interior de la nave. Se levantó como un perro que estuviera alerta y esperó. Si entraba en ese momento, tal vez estropeaba el plan del Doctor, por eso se quedó donde estaba y continuó esperando.

Cuando habían pasado unos pocos minutos que para ella habían parecido horas la puerta de la TARDIS se abrió. Entre risas y comentarios, aparecieron el Doctor Jack. Rose no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que estuviera cubierto con tanta… no sabía decir lo que era esa baba de color amarillento y esas cosas que colgaban de su pelo que parecían propiamente trozos de carne.

"¿Se puede saber lo que os ha pasado?"

Los dos amigos continuaron riendo. Jack, se echó al hombro el blaster y acercó al Doctor hasta él, rodeando sus hombros. "¿Cuántos crees que había?"

"No lo se. Bueno yo creo que he acabado con unos cinco y tu, tu siempre puedes con más Jack y aguantas mucho más que yo Jack." El capitán dejó el blaster en el suelo y se sacudió las múltiples cosas que llevaba sobre la ropa.

"Ianto me va a matar cuando vea como llevo la ropa. Hablando de Ianto." Gwen entró en la sala seguida de Rhys y nada más ver al capitán se lanzó a sus brazos riendo. "Espero que no pensaras que no lo íbamos a conseguir."

"Jack, no se te ocurra volver a tardar tanto. Los scanneres decían que había por lo menos veinte de esas cosas. Podrían habernos matado o en tu caso algo peor." Jack abrazó con fuerza, mientras los dos reían.

Mientras se reconfortaba en los brazos de Gwen, miró a Rhys por primera vez se dio cuenta que este también sonreía, no mostraba esos celos, ese miedo que siempre había visto, tal vez Rhys por fin se sentía parte del equipo, tal vez ahora que estaban los tres solos en Torchwood, Rhys sentía parte de la pequeña familia que habían formado. Rhys le devolvió la sonrisa.

El capitán se fijó un momento en el Doctor, que se había fundido en un tierno abrazo con Rose y le estaba diciendo algo muy cerca del oído. Rose sonrió con ternura y le besó. El Doctor comprendió lo que significaba esa mirada.

"Gwen ¿sabes donde está Ianto? Tengo que hablar con él, creo que a se como ayudarle."

Gwen se volvió hacia Rhys pero este negó con la cabeza. "Con todo esto que ha pasado…"

"Vamos Gwen por favor, necesito que me digas donde está Ianto. Está enfermo, de alguna manera y el Doctor me ha dicho como puedo ayudarle, así que necesito encontrarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Su amiga cogió la PDA y buscó la señal de Ianto. Extrañada al no encontrarla en la base y antes de decir nada que pudiera poner nervioso a Jack, amplió un poco más el campo de búsqueda y tras encontrar un par de señales de otros viandantes, la PDA comenzó a parpadear con una señal mucho más fuerte.

"Lo tengo, está fuera, justo encima de nosotros."

"¿Cómo que está fuera? Gwen te dije… Es igual, vamos a buscarlo."

Jack echó a correr sin pararse a ver si Gwen le seguía. Estaba cansado, quería darse un buen baño y tumbarse en el sofá durante el resto de la tarde. Aquellas cosas le habían dejado hecho polvo y sabía que su aspecto no era el más apropiado.

Pero aún así, Ianto era mucho más importante, si le ocurría algo por no haberle contado la verdad, por haberle dicho que todo lo que recordaba, de alguna manera, había ocurrido. Sin embargo, prefirió no seguir pensando en eso y seguir corriendo.

Nunca la base la había parecido tan grande, no le costaba tanto tiempo llegar al ascensor. Tal vez fueran los puros nervios o que el agotamiento le hacía correr más lentamente, pero afortunadamente, al final consiguió llegar al ascensor.

Se sorprendió cuando Gwen se abrazó a su lado para no perder el equilibrio y los ojos de su amiga al encontrarse con los suyos, le estaban pidiendo perdón sin decir una sola palabra. Él le sonrió y le besó en la frente, abrazándola intensamente.

La noche era fría, como era normal tan cerca del invierno en Cardiff, ya no quedaba nadie por las calles, todo el mundo se había retirado a sus casas. Por ello no les fue difícil dar con Ianto, que deambulaba por la plaza como si de un muerto viviente se tratara.

Llevaba la mirada perdida, aunque miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo y los pies se movían solos, arrastrándolo a un lugar que no sabía ni cual era. Estaba aturdido desde que se había despertado, pues no dejaba de tener unos sueños demasiado reales sobre cosas que le producían terribles sentimientos. Estaba empezando a pensar que estaba enloqueciendo, por eso necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, aunque ahora no sabía a donde quería ir.

"¡Ianto!" La voz sonó lejana dentro de su cabeza y los pasos que se acercaban a él, parecían provenir de una película, no de la realidad. "Ianto espera." Entonces vio a Jack.

El capitán corría hacia él muy deprisa, aunque Ianto lo veía a cámara lenta, definitivamente su cabeza no estaba funcionando nada bien. Tras él también corría Gwen. ¿Por qué estaban tan alterados porque hubiera salido a la calle?

"Ianto por favor para."

Sin embargo sus pieras seguían adelante, sus pies parecían tener muy claro a donde querían ir, ¿Por qué entonces él no lo sabía? Le dolía la cabeza, sentía continuo pitido en sus oídos y un frío intenso como la última vez se había alojado en sus huesos.

Tal vez se trataba de un nuevo tipo de gripe, una mucho más fuerte de lo normal, una que le estaba revolviendo el estómago que hacía que la vista se le nublara y que no consiguiera enfocar bien la visión de Jack acercándose a él.

Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía estar seguro si Jack se estaba acercando o cada vez estaba más lejos. Cerró los ojos mientras continuaba caminando. Era muy raro sentir que las piernas se le movían solas y que no necesitara tener los ojos abiertos para caminar en la dirección correcta.

Entonces escuchó el ruido del claxon, las ruedas frenando tan cerca de él, que llegó a creer que estaba bajo el automóvil y por fin sintió el golpe al caer al suelo, al ser arrastrado porque alguien tiraba de él.

Unas manos rodearon su cuerpo y lo abrazaron con tanta intensidad que sintió que dejaba de respirar y unos labios le besaron el rostro y finalmente los labios, las dos voces sonaban próximas junto a su oído, pero todavía tardó unos segundos en poder escuchar con claridad.

"Ianto, vamos soy yo Jack."

"Ianto cariño, somos nosotros." Aquella era Gwen, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, la misma compañera con la que había muerto no hacía mucho tiempo. La cabeza le dolía cada vez más; nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido.

No podía estar muerto, eso no tenía ningún sentido porque estaba allí, porque estaba vivo y unas manos cálidas le estaban protegiendo. También podía tratarse el cielo. Pero no podía tratarse del cielo, porque allí no podía existir aquel olor tan apestoso.

"Ianto abre los ojos, no me digas que es demasiado tarde, porque tengo muchas cosas que contarte y se que puedo ayudarte a recuperarte." Jack, aquella voz era de Jack, el mismo que les había abandonado hacía más de un año y que les había dejado morir, ahora le trataba como si realmente le quisiera, su voz cariñosa y dolorosa le hacía sentir bien y poco a poco le estaba devolviendo al mundo que su cabeza le decía que debía ser el real.

"¿Jack?"

"Si eso es." Los labios de Jack se posaron en su frente y poco a poco sintió que tiraban de él para enderezar su cuerpo. "Ahora tienes que abrir los ojos y mirarme, es todo lo que necesito."

"Pero…"

"Se que estás cansado, yo también lo estoy, si supieras lo que acabo de hacer antes de estar aquí..." Ianto río para sorpresa de Jack y de Gwen. Tal vez pensaran que se había vuelto loco por completo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. "Ianto, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Jack, apestas."

"Lo se, pero al menos estás aquí conmigo y sabes que apesto. Creo que eso significa que estas en el mundo real."

Por fin Ianto abrió los ojos y buscó con desesperación a Jack. todo tenía sentido de repente, todo era normal, su cabeza le dolía pero ya no sentía la necesidad de caminar. Jack estaba allí con él, le abrazaba y un hombre estaba a su lado, aunque Ianto no lo reconoció.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa tío? Te has lanzado a la carretera y he estado a punto de arrollarte. ¿Es que quieres que me metan en la cárcel por haberte matado? Cuanto tipo loco hay suelto por el mundo."

"Eh, amigo." Dijo Jack mientras ayudaba a Ianto a ponerse en pie. "¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y te marchas a casa?"

"Pero…"

"Somos Torchwood, seguro que has oído hablar de nosotros." El rostro del hombre palideció de repente y dio un paso atrás sin quitar los ojos de Jack, como si temiera que el capitán pudiera hacerle daño.

"Sois lo tipos de los alienígenas. Lo sabía, sabía que eráis de verdad. Esto es un experimento secreto ¿verdad? Verás cuando se lo cuente a mi novia."

El hombre no dijo nada más, se metió el coche y se marchó.

"Tienes la matrícula, ¿verdad Gwen? Ella asintió. "Encárgate de que no recuerde habernos visto."

Jack puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ianto y lo miró a los ojos un momento. El joven agente asintió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack que lo recogió de nuevo entre sus brazos.

"Lo siento, todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa."

"No Jack, es algo que me ocurre, no se lo que es, supongo que tendré que ir al médico para ver…" Jack puso su mano sobre la boca de su compañero para que dejara de hablar.

"No, lo digo en serio porque se que ha sido por mi culpa. Tengo que contarte un par de cosas que no son fáciles de comprender, pero que necesitas saber para empezar a recuperarte."

"Jack, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo." De nuevo, el dolor de cabeza se acentuó y apretó la frente contra el pecho de Jack.

"Tranquilo, te prometo que te puedo ayudar." Jack comenzó a caminar de regreso a la base y llevó consigo a Ianto.

Aquel desastre había ocurrido por su culpa, así que ahora le tocaba solucionarlo a él.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jack, estás empezando a asustarme." Ianto se acurrucó en el sofá. No le hacía gracia la expresión tan seria de Jack. El capitán solía gastarle bromas y sobretodo todavía no le había besado. Jack estaba raro, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero lo más extraño de todo es que el capitán estaba nervioso.

"Lo se, pero lo que te voy a decir no es fácil y puede que no lo aceptes. En realidad no tendrías que recordarlo, porque en teoría no ha ocurrido nunca." Ianto lo miró sin comprender una palabra de lo que Jack estaba diciendo.

Gwen le ofreció una taza de café y aunque no sabría igual que el café que el mismo preparaba siempre, no podía quejarse de lo bien que lo estaba tratando todo el mundo. También estaban allí el Doctor y su compañera, Rose y junto con Martha los tres lo miraban sin que el comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Jack."

"Vale, vale. Te lo diré." Jack se sentó a su lado en sofá y respiró profundamente, tomó las manos de Ianto entre las suyas, como si le fuera a hacer alguna revelación de suma importancia y lo miro a los ojos. "¿Qué recuerdas del momento en el que me marché con el Doctor?"

"No mucho, quiero decir, te fuiste y pasaste unos días fuera. Nada más." Jack sonrió, deseando que eso siempre fuera verdad, que realmente no recordara nada de lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo.

"¿Estas seguro?" Dijo por fin el Doctor. Se arrodilló delante de él y movió el destornillador sónico delante de su rostro, mientras Ianto lo miraba sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

"Jack, vale, creo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas estos días y por una vez me gustaría que me dijeras las cosas directamente." Dejó de hablar en el momento en el que el destornillador hizo un extraño sonido. "¿Qué es eso?" Se apartó con rapidez del pequeño aparato, cuya luz azul apuntaba a su cara. "¿Jack?"

El capitán hizo una seña al Doctor para que apartara su destornillador de delante de la cara del muchacho. Tomó el rostro de Ianto entre sus manos y le sonrió, de la forma más dulce que se le ocurrió para hacerle sentir mejor.

"Hazme caso ¿vale? El Doctor tan sólo intenta ayudarte, porque a veces tienes algunos recuerdos que no son reales, al menos no del todo y que te están haciendo daño." Todo lo demás había desaparecido, allí no estaba más que Jack delante de él, hablándole con tanta ternura que lo demás no importaba. A Ianto le gustaba sentir el contacto de las manos de Jack sobre las suyas y acariciando su rostro, pues eso le relajaba.

"No tengo ningún recuerdo de nada que no haya ocurrido, creo que no estoy tan mal de la cabeza."

"No es eso, no estás mal de la cabeza te lo prometo." Le acarició la frente y le dio un beso. Si algo sabía hacer Jack era tranquilizar a Ianto.

El Doctor carraspeó para llamar la atención del capitán y cuando este le miró, los dos sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pensando el otro sin tener que pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Jack estaba preocupado, no le gustaba nada la idea de que el Doctor usara a Ianto como una especie de conejillo de Indias en sus experimentos. Pero al fin y al cabo confiaba en él, pese a las diferencias que siempre habían tenido, el Doctor sabía lo que hacía, al menos la mayor parte de las veces y seguramente conseguiría curar a Ianto.

Por su parte, el Doctor no había visto nunca que algo así le pasara a un ser humano. Sabía que la mente de los seres humanos era todo un misterio y que eran capaces de hacer cosas increíbles, pero aquello era nuevo hasta para él. Se podía imaginar que algo así le ocurriera a una persona que normalmente viajara a través del espacio tiempo, tal vez alguien como Jack, pero lo de Ianto era realmente extraño.

"El Doctor nos va ayudar."

"¿Qué tipo de Doctor es tu amigo?" Ianto miró al Doctor, apenas sabía nada de él, además de la absoluta devoción que le profesaba Jack todo el tiempo. Supuso que eso ya sería un punto a su favor, pero de todas formas aquel hombre era un desconocido.

"Él simplemente es el Doctor, no lo intentes, todos hemos querido que nos dijera y ni siquiera yo misma lo he conseguido." Rose fulminó con la mirada al Doctor, pero este tan sólo sonrió ampliamente.

"Soy un señor del tiempo, el ultimo señor del tiempo y supongo que soy el responsable de la desaparición de Jack. Lo siento, pero es lo malo de tener un acosador como él, por mi te lo puedes quedar todo para ti." Jack estaba a punto de decir algo pero el Doctor continuó hablando, sin hacer notado su expresión. "No se porque, pero diría que eres una paradoja andante."

El silencio se adueñó de la sala, algunos pocas veces habían oído esa palabra, para otros era simplemente algo imposible y para el Doctor, era un enigma más que tenía que ser resuelto.

"¿Paradoja? Eso no existe." Dijo Rhys que miraba la escena, pensando que estaba en una película de lo más surrealista.

"Jack, tu mismo nos dijiste que si había paradoja en el universo, entonces el universo se acababa." Gwen se fijó en la expresión del capitán, pues Jack ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, tenía la mirada puesta en Ianto y luego la pasó al Doctor, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una completa aberración.

"¿Doctor por qué dices que Ianto es una paradoja?" Sin darse cuenta, Jack apretó la mano de su joven compañero y lo atrajo a su lado. No quería pensar lo que eso exactamente podía significar y necesitaba una explicación cuanto antes.

"No estoy seguro, pero si partimos de la base de que Ianto tiene recuerdos de unos hechos que en realidad no han pasado, entonces estamos en mitad de una paradoja y es normal que su cabeza no pueda asimilar, pues su mente está segura de lo que ha vivido pero el resto de él sabe que no lo ha vivido."

"Creo que me vas a dar dolor de cabeza con todo esto." Dijo Jack sonriente, todo lo sonriente, que pudo pues no estaba seguro como iba a afectar eso a Ianto. "Entonces…"

"Jack…" Ianto comenzó a temblar y se acurrucó todavía más contra Jack. El capitán rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y le besó en la cabeza, luego bajó hasta su mejilla y también le besó.

"Todo va a ir bien te lo prometo." Le susurró al oído.

En realidad quería pedirle perdón, quería decirle que todo aquello había ocurrido por su culpa, porque no había podido detener al Master cuando todavía estaban a tiempo de impedir que llevara a cabo sus malvados planes y luego habían tenido que echar el tiempo hacia atrás. Quería decirle que no quería que le ocurriera nada malo y que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle.

Pero no dijo nada de eso, tan sólo guardó silencio, pues expresar sus sentimientos no era un de sus características, mostrarse al resto del mundo tal cual era no era una de las cosas que mejor se le dieran y parecer vulnerable, aún delante de sus mejores amigos no era algo que entrara en sus planes.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para devolverlo a la normalidad?"

"Bueno, eso tengo comprobarlo porque querrás que salga todo bien, además es algo complicado porque…"

"Doctor, a estas alturas te conozco mejor que a nadie y se que me estás evitando. Dime la verdad." El Doctor miró a Jack, pues tenía razón, era una de las personas que mejor le conocían y mentirle no era algo que pudiera hacer fácilmente. "No lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"No, lo siento Jack, pero nunca me he enfrentado a una paradoja. Las temo porque pueden destruir el universo y no se lo que le pueden hacer a un ser humano, no se cuales son sus efectos."

"Jack ¿Quién es ese hombre?"

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la pregunta de Ianto, que tenía la mirada puest en el frente en una de las pantallas de ordenador. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, se levantó y seguido de Jack fue hasta el aparato. Pero en la pantalla no había nadie, había una calle vacía.

"¿Qué hombre Ianto?"

"El del despacho, parece importante, diría que hasta parece el primer ministro."

"Ianto cariño ahí no hay nadie."

Gwen se arrodilló junto a su amigo, no podía soportar verlo comportarse así, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Se volvió hacia Jack esperando que fuera este el que dijera algo pero el capitán se había quedado bloqueado.

"Claro que si, además algo me dice que ya lo hemos visto antes, que tiene algo importante que decirnos."

El Doctor se acercó también a él y sin que Ianto le viera, acercó el destornillador sónico a la cabeza. Lo puso en marcha y esperó a que hiciera un pequeño pitido, luego sin soltarlo, enfocó con él a la pantalla del ordenador y apretó de nuevo el botón.

Ante ellos apareció una imagen, por la que Jack, el Doctor y Martha se estremecieron. Lo conocían muy bien se habían enfrentado a ese hombre y habían estado a punto de morir en el intentó. El Master estaba ante ellos, igual que cuando había sido Harold Saxon, como primer ministro británico, como si el tiempo no hubiera cambiado en realidad.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí Doctor? ¿Esa imagen está en la mente de Ianto? Pues entonces quiero que se la saques, quiero que olvide todo lo que tiene que ver con este desgraciado."

"Jack no creo que pueda hacer algo así, no sabemos que repercusiones tendría en su mente. Si esas imágenes están unidas a otra cosa, tal vez destruya sentimientos y recuerdos que no deba."

"¿Qué pasaría en el peor de los casos?"

"Jack me duele la cabeza, necesito descansar." Ianto trató de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sostenerse gracias al capitán.

"Claro vamos a mi dormitorio allí estarás más cómodo." Pero Ianto parecía no escuchar, como si estuviera perdido en otro mundo.

"Doctor, necesito saberlo."

"Tal vez se olvide de ti o de todo Torchwood y que su vida en general se borre de su mente. No puedo jugar con su memoria sin saber lo que voy a hacer."

"Esos recuerdos falsos, ¿Podrían matarle?" El Doctor no contestó, pues Jack tuvo que sostener a Ianto al ver que volvía a perder el equilibrio. "Vamos, iré contigo. Doctor hablaremos en cuanto vuelva." El Doctor asintió aunque temía no tener las respuestas que Jack necesitaba.


	14. Chapter 14

"Habla claro ahora que estamos solos." Jack cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras el Doctor no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación. "Doctor, te conozco demasiado y no te va a ser nada fácil mentirme como a los demás. Sabes algo, lo se muy bien y quiero que me lo digas."

El Doctor se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando Jack, sus ojos castaños lo penetraron como si pudieran leer su mente. Suspiró con fuerza y pensó como iba a decirle exactamente aquello a Jack. Al fin y al cabo el capitán tenía razón, se conocían hacía demasiado tiempo y por mucho que lo intentara, mentirle o contarle la mitad de la historia no iba a ser la mejor solución.

"Es posible que haya algo que pueda hacer, pero no te puedo prometer que no tenga efectos secundarios."

"¿De que efectos secundarios me estás hablando y como pretendes ayudar a Ianto? Porque si no recuerdo mal hace media hora no sabías como hacerlo." Jack se sentó en su mesa y se cruzó de brazos, no tenía ninguna intención de que ni el Doctor ni él salieran de allí hasta que su amigo le hubiera dicho la verdad.

"¿Sabes que los Señores del tiempo tenemos un sistema para ocultarnos, para dejar de ser lo que somos y convertirnos en simples seres humanos a ojos de todo el mundo?"

"Quieres decir como hizo el Master, cuando le conocimos no sabía que era él." El Doctor asintió, no estaba nada seguro de que lo que se proponía fuera a funcionar realmente, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento.

"Podría hacer lo mismo con Ianto, quitarle los recuerdos que no deben estar ahí y encerrarlos en un objeto."

"¿Es seguro? ¿Funcionará para siempre? Vamos Doctor necesito que me digas que todo va a salir bien. Es lo que mejor se te da, dar ánimos a la gente, decir que vamos a salir de las peores situaciones." Jack dejó de hablar, estaba demasiado tenso como para decir algo con sentido.

"Jack, lo siento, pero tu mismo lo has dicho, no puedo mentirte. ¿Prefieres que te diga que todo va a salir bien? Lo puedo hacer, pero los dos sabemos que no es lo que quieres escuchar. Eres demasiado sincero y si las cosas van mal, lo quieres saber."

"Es cierto, pero…"

"Ianto tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado. no todos haría lo que tu haces por protegerle."

"Y mira lo que he conseguido." Jack bajó la mirada.

El Doctor no recordaba haberle visto así nunca, tan serio tan abatido como se encontraba ahora, perdido en un mundo que no conseguía comprender, porque no podía hacer nada por su joven compañero.

"Tal ve debería haber aceptado tu invitación y marcharme contigo la TARDIS."

"Vamos Jack, no digas eso." El Doctor se acercó a las paredes de cristal de la oficina de Jack y miró la base justo debajo de ellos. Muchas veces se había preguntado como sería el lugar en el que ahora vivía el capitán. Después de las aventuras que habían pasado juntos, no se había idea de Jack instalado en algún sitio de forma permanente, como un ser humano normal y corriente.

Pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos se daba cuenta que era verdad, Jack tenía una vida, un equipo al que cuidado y en el confiaba plenamente. Vio a Gwen y Rhys, dos humanos, que como Rose habían conocido un mundo fuera de lo que cualquier mente racional jamás podría pensar. Le gustaba aquella pareja y se sorprendía de lo bien que habían aceptado todo aquello.

"¿Sabes cuantas veces pensé que Rose no debía estar conmigo, que la estaba poniendo en peligro? Más de las que te podrías imaginar y aún así, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza dejarla."

"¿Nunca pensaste que le hacías un flaco favor teniéndola a tu lado? ¿Y si le hubiera ocurrido algo?" Dijo Jack, pensando en las veces que había puesto a su equipo en peligro, recordando incluso a Tosh y Owen, que nunca dejaría de pensar que habían muerto por su culpa, aunque por supuesto, no volvería a hablar más del tema con nadie.

"Claro que lo pensé, pero ya sabes como es Rose, demasiado testaruda, una vez que decidió venir, ya no hubo forma de evitarlo." Jack sonrió, le recordaba tanto a Ianto, a como había conseguido formar parte de su vida.

"Necesito saberlo Doctor ¿puedes ayudarle o no?"

El Doctor se dio la vuelta hacia su amigo.

"En teoría si, puedo ayudarle, porque yo mismo se como afecta ese método, pero yo quería olvidarlo todo. Quería dejar de ser un Señor del tiempo por completo, no tenía intención de olvidar sólo una parte y lo que es peor todavía, una parte que ni siquiera es real."

"Deja de darme largas Doctor, ¿puedes hacerlo o no?"

"Es peligroso y podría matarlo. No es nada agradable sacarte de al cabeza ciertos recuerdos y mucho menos evitar que el cerebro los vuelva a recuperar. Yo entonces tuve a Martha a mi lado, ella lo recordaba todo, ella supo ayudarme y se ocupó de todo. ¿Vas a estar con él pase lo que pase?"

"Ya sabes que si." El Doctor lo miró, porque precisamente no estaba seguro si eso era cierto o no. No era la primera vez que Jack huía y no era la primera vez que salía detrás de él. "No voy a marcharme contigo cuando te vayas, no lo voy a dejar tirado esta vez."

Un dolor punzante apareció en ese momento en el corazón de Jack, el recuerdo de haber dejado a Ianto por la aparición del Doctor. Ni siquiera sabía lo que esperaba en ese momento, cuando había escuchado aparecer la TARDIS en Cardiff, simplemente había salido corriendo tras su amigo, había dejado la vida que había creado durante más de cien años y sin más había ido tras el Doctor.

Pero ahora era distinto, todo había cambiado en los últimos meses y no había posibilidad de que Jack dejara otra vez colgado a su equipo y mucho menos Ianto ahora que el muchacho le había pedido algo más que noches de sexo.

"No voy a irme, Ianto me necesita, mi equipo me necesita y tu, bueno digamos que tu eres perfectamente autosuficiente sin mi. Mi sitio está aquí, con ellos; con él. así que vamos, dime si realmente puedes ayudarle."

El Doctor sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo, que Jack en seguida vio que se trataba de un reloj. "Es igual que el que tenía el Master."

"Es tecnología de los Señores del tiempo, puede funcionar con otras cosas, pero esto es lo mejor."

Le entregó el reloj a Jack. el capitán lo contempló, y lo tomó entre sus dedos como si del objeto más preciado del mundo se tratara y por un momento vio el rostro de Ianto en la superficie del pequeño objeto.

Lo vio sonreírle y mirarle a los ojos, como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, como si estuviera esperando que el Doctor le salvara la vida. Jack apretó con fuerza el reloj. ¿Y si el Doctor se equivocaba? ¿Y si después de todo no pudieran ayudar a Ianto? ¿Y si lo hacían y al final salían las cosas mal.

"No se como terminará esto, realmente nunca lo se, tan solo me dejo llevar e intento que las cosas salgan bien. A veces no lo consigo, supongo que eso ya lo sabes; pero nunca dejo de luchar, creo que en eso nos parecemos."

Los dos sonrieron, en ese tenía razón, los dos eran unos luchadores, los dos sabían lo que hacían y ninguno de los dos se daba jamás por vencido. Pero ahora Jack se sentía derrotado por las circunstancias, como si esa ocasión realmente no pudiera hacer nada para deshacer el mal.

- o -

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Jack se sentó en la cama junto a Ianto, aunque se le hacía extraño no estar tumbado a su lado, como todas las noches, tras haber hecho el amor.

"He estado mejor, sobretodo desde que se que soy una paradoja andante." Ianto trató de sonreír, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo mejor. Le gustaba tener a Jack con él cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Tu no te preocupes, vamos a solucionar esto, he estado hablando con el Doctor y creo que tenemos la forma de recuperar quien eres realmente." Ianto apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jack y dejó que este le acariciara la cabeza, como si de un pequeño gatito se tratara.

"¿Se trata de algo que puede acabar con todo el universo o con algo que tan sólo podría matarme?"

"Ianto…"

"Lo digo en serio Jack, quiero que me digas si puedo morir o si no hago esto podría…"

"Si no lo hacemos, morirás seguro." No le gustaba decirlo así, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo más fácil.

Observó los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado en el rostro de Ianto y se odió a si mismo por haberle provocado todo ese dolor, por haberle dejado, por no haber estado a su lado cuando Saxon utilizó a todo el equipo. Sin duda le había hecho daño muchas veces y ahora no podía negárselo en aquella mirada.

"Lo siento, no quería decirlo así."

"Si no lo hago moriré y si lo hago, en el peor de los casos." Jack le besó en los labios, sostuvo su rostro entre ambas manos y se lo quedó mirando un momento. Hasta hacía poco tiempo no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaban aquello ojos azules, aquella sonrisa dulce y sin malicia alguna, ni como no se sentía con fuerzas ahora de vivir sin él; como podría aceptar que pudiera morir por su culpa.

"Eso no va a pasar, ¿me oyes? Vamos a hacer esto y todo va a salir bien."

"Cuando me miras de esa forma y cuando sonríes sin ganas, se que me estás mintiendo y ahora se nota mucho." Ianto también sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Jack con ambas manos, hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama frente a Jack.

"Ianto ¿que haces?"

"Puede que esta sea la última vez que tengo la oportunidad de besarte y de decirte que…"

"No lo digas, simplemente no lo digas." Jack se acercó a él y le volvió a besarle los labios. No quería oírlo, no quería escucharle decir que no quería morir sin decirle que le quería ni que todo aquello había merecido realmente la pena. "No lo digas."


	15. Chapter 15

Aquella noche, Jack y Ianto hicieron el amor como nunca lo habían hecho, como si realmente fuera a ser la última oportunidad de la que disponían, la última ocasión de estar juntos. Apenas hablaron, pues las palabras podrían ser demasiado dolorosas y lo último que quería Jack era hacer sentir mal a su compañero por algo que pudiera hacer. Simplemente se amaron hasta quedar exhaustos.

Ianto se quedó dormido en seguida en los brazos de Jack, acurrucado contra él, protegido entre sus dos brazos, soñando con lo que podría ser su vida juntos si realmente conseguía sobrevivir a lo que fuera a ocurrir al día siguiente.

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado y no lo iba a negar, ni si quiera lo podía ocultar, pues Jack lo conocía demasiado, conocía todos sus sentimientos y las expresiones de Ianto no tenían ningún misterio para Jack.

Aunque el capitán no lo quisiera reconocer, juntos formaban una pareja estupenda; sin palabras podían comprenderse, una mirada era mucho más intensa que una larga conversación y pasar largas horas en la cama, notando el cuerpo del otro a su lado, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de estar simplemente así, juntos, en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro amante, de notar las manos recorriendo la espalda y cada centímetro de su cuerpo. aquello podía ser mejor que la más increíble de las cenas románticas.

Jack no pudo dormir, se sentía como si al día siguiente fueran a ejecutarlo, pues temía con horrores la posibilidad de perder para siempre a Ianto. Durante mucho tiempo se había dicho que Ianto no era más que un ser humano más, alguien con el que se divertía, un humano con el que se acostaba porque se gustaban y se divertían.

Pero pronto, todo eso cambió y aunque trató de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, era un hecho que se estaba enamorando de su compañero, precisamente por los mismos motivos por los que esperaba no hacerlo.

Ianto era un ser humano, justo lo que necesitaba para recordarse que él también lo había sido y de alguna forma, lo seguía siendo todavía. Ianto era un chico normal, nada que ver con el hombre que salvaba cada día el mundo, era muchacho al que le gustaba dormir el domingo por la mañana o ir al cine. Ianto era, simplemente Ianto y eso ya de por si era algo que le encantaba a Jack, por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, el capitán Harkness se había enamorado.

Ianto se removió en la cama y se dio la vuelta hacia Jack. Hacía un rato que ya estaba despierto y no podía aguantar más, teniendo en cuenta el día que le esperaba.

"¿Ya es la hora?" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"No, todavía es pronto para levantarse. Duerme un poco más." Jack le acarició el cabello y le besó en la cabeza.

"No quiero dormir, no sabiendo que puede que sean las últimas horas…" Los labios de Jack sobre los suyos no le permitieron hablar. El capitán le abrazó y lo tumbó en la cama.

"Piensa que todo va a salir bien y que cuando despiertes, serás tu mismo y haremos lo que más te apetezca."

Jack intentó por todos los medios que Ianto no notara que le temblaba la voz, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentí totalmente impotente, pues él no podía ayudar a Ianto.

"¿Vendrás conmigo…"

"Donde quieras." Le susurró al oído, para luego volver a besarle.

Ianto sabía lo que el capitán estaba haciendo y también sabía que estaba muerto de miedo, casi tanto como él. Pero no dijo nada, no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya estaban. Jack había perdido a demasiada gente en su vida, como para ahora perderle a él o simplemente pensar que podía perderle a él.

- o -

Jack y Ianto entraron juntos en la enfermería. El muchacho bajó vacilante las escaleras, mientras veía que allí ya les estaban esperando todos, Gwen, Rhys, el Doctor, Rose y Martha, todos estaban allí por él, todos querían ayudarle.

"¿Estáis listos?" Preguntó el Doctor.

Ianto tan sólo asintió y se sentó en la camilla.

"Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes." Dijo Jack, terminando con un tierno beso. Ianto no pudo evitar derramar dos pequeñas lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Jack. "Shhhhh, todo está bien, te lo prometo. Alguna vez te he fallado."

"No, pero tengo miedo." Dijo Ianto en el oído del capitán, pues no quería que nadie más le escuchara. Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y apretó su cuerpo con el del capitán todo lo que pudo "Antes no me has dejado decirlo y se que no quieres que te lo diga, pero no quiero marcharse sin que lo sepas."

"Ya, ya lo se, no hace falta que lo digas."

Si, Jack tenía miedo de escucharle decir a Ianto que le quería. Podía destruir naves alienígenas, podía salvar mundos enteros y convertirse en un héroe, pero estaba aterrado de expresar sus sentimientos y menos cuando se trataba de decir que estaba realmente enamorado.

"Si que hace falta, por si acaso. Te quiero."

Jack apretó el cuerpo de Ianto que había empezado a temblar.

"Negaré haber dicho cuando todo esto haya acabado, pero te quiero tanto… así que te tienes que despertar, porque te voy a estar esperando aquí." Ianto volvió a asentir en silencio, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar.

Jack le ayudó a tumbarse en la camilla. El Doctor se acercó a ellos, con el extraño aparato del que le había hablado a Jack. Ianto lanzó una mirada aterrada al capitán y este le apretó la mano para que se relajara, sus ojos le decían que todo estaba bien, que confiaba en el Doctor y eso le hizo sentir mejor.

"Martha tu sabes como funciona esto, ven a echarme una mano." Con toda la ligereza posible para no poner a Ianto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, el Doctor y Martha lo dejaron todo preparado. "Vamos allá."

El Doctor puso en marcha la máquina y tras los primeros ruidos, en los que no pasó nada, Ianto se estremeció, sintiendo una corriente pasando por todo su cuerpo. su cuerpo se tensó, pues la energía estaba siendo cada vez más intensa, hasta que empezó a sentir lo mismo que si le estuvieran electrocutando.

"¡Jack!"

El capitán dio un paso adelante, no podía soportar verlo sufrir y mucho menos, que le suplicara ayuda y no poder asistirle, pero la mano del Doctor sobre su pecho le detuvo; su gesto negativo le hizo detenerse.

"¡Jack, duele, esto duele. No puedo… no quiero!"

Jack apretó los dientes tan fuerte como pudo hasta hacerse daño, para conseguir no ir hasta Ianto y terminar con todo ese sufrimiento. Le quería, definitivamente le quería y ver por lo que estaba pasando por su culpa, por no haberle contado nada, por no haberle hablado de aquel año que ninguno de sus compañeros de Torchwood recordaba.

Gwen subió corriendo las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, y Rhys la siguió. La agente no podía soportarlo. Habían pasado por tanto juntos, Ianto era uno de sus mejores amigos y había estado allí cuando ella más lo había necesitado. Rhys la encontró en el sofá, con las manos ocultando su rostro, mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

"Soy una maldita egoísta." Dijo ella al notar las manos de Rhys en sus rodillas.

"¿Por qué dices eso? No es cierto." Rhys le dio un beso en la frente, mientras desde abajo, seguían escuchando los gritos desesperados de Ianto.

"Claro que si, no hago más que pensar que eso también me puede pasar a mi, que no ha sido más que una casualidad que sea Ianto el que lo esté pasando mal. ¿No lo entiendes? Temo que me pase a mi, cuando es mi amigo el que me necesita."

"Ianto tiene a Jack y tu me tienes a mi."

"Es mi amigo." Dijo ella entre sollozos.

"Y cuando todo acabe, cuando despierte y cuando os haya visto a Jack y a ti a su lado, Ianto se sentirá mejor y será gracias a vosotros." Gwen levantó la cabeza, con los ojos enrojecidos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"No lo creo, estoy seguro. Os conozco, nunca abandonarías a Ianto."

Gwen se lanzó a los brazos de Rhys y volvió a llorar.

"¡Jack!" Dijo una ultima vez Ianto y se quedó quieto.

El capitán se acercó a él, mientras el Doctor cogía el pequeño reloj que le había enseñado el día anterior a Jack. el aparato brillaba con fuerza y estaba caliente, la operación había funcionado, al menos la primera parte, ahora solo faltaba ver su Ianto reaccionaba bien.

"Ianto." Jack tomó la mano de su compañero y se dio cuenta que estaba fría.

"Tardará en despertar, llévalo a la cama, estará más cómodo y más tranquilo cuando vuelva en si."

"Estará bien."

"Eso sólo lo sabremos cuando despierte." Dijo con rotundidad el Doctor, pues como le había dicho el día anterior a Jack, no quería mentirlo. "Sólo podemos esperar.


	16. Chapter 16

Las horas se hicieron interminables para Jack, no quería moverse del lado de la cama de Ianto, pero aún así seguía teniendo cosas que hacer en la base y sobretodo ocultando cualquier conocimiento exterior sobre lo que había ocurrido allí. Al menos los alienígenas habían desaparecido, que ya era algo, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a ver si algún periódico o telediario decía algo.

Gwen el había dicho que ella se ocuparía de todo, que se quedara con Ianto, porque su compañero lo necesitaba más; pero ella también sabía que Jack no era de los que se quedaban sin hacer nada a esperar que algo ocurriera. Por eso, fue dándole al capitán toda la información sobre lo que ocurría.

Afortunadamente, nadie se enteró, de igual modo que la TARDIS no fue una noticia para nadie. Al menos eso, mantuvo tranquilo a Jack, que poco a poco se iba impacientando, sin saber si Ianto se iba a recuperar o no.

"Todo va a salir bien." La mano de Gwen sobre el hombro del capitán le hizo sentir a él tranquilo, aunque no lo suficiente para poder relajarse, eso no pasaría hasta que Ianto abriera los ojos.

"Eso espero."

"Jack, vamos, Ianto es muy fuerte, hemos pasado por mucho y él es un gran superviviente. Saldrá de esta, no tengo ninguna duda." Jack sonrió.

Sabía que tenía razón, que Ianto había soportado muchas cosas y que después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, había madurado, hasta convertirse en un hombre increíble. Pero aún así, Jack se sentía culpable, todo aquello había ocurrido por su culpa, de una manera o de otra que Ianto estuviera sufriendo, que su mente estuviera trastornada. Si le hubiera dicho las cosas claras desde el principio, todo habría sido mucho más fácil.

"Jack, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que serlo por él, porque el Doctor ha dicho que cuando despierte, estará débil y va a necesitar que estés a su lado." Gwen se arrodilló junto a Jack.

"Lo se. Pero me da miedo."

"Vamos, no me digas ahora que tienes dudas sobre lo que ha hecho el Doctor. Tu mismo dijiste que confiarías tu propia vida a ese hombre." Jack sonrío, recordando sus propias palabras. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Se que el Doctor lo ha hecho bien, lo que me da miedo es otra cosa." Gwen guardó silencio mientras continuaba escuchándole, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo el capitán. "Digamos que le dije, de alguna manera… que le quería." Gwen abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. "Si, no me mires así. Ianto estaba aterrado, era normal y yo, bueno también tenía miedo, el empezó a decirme que me quería, ya sabes como es." Gwen contestó con una sonrisa, ya no recordaba las veces que habían hablado ella y Ianto del tema estrella, Jack y sus problemas con los sentimientos. "Digamos que para calmarle, le dije que le quería."

"¿Y eso cierto? ¿Le quieres?"

Sin darse cuenta, Jack apretó con fuerza la mano de Ianto. Hacía tiempo que conocía los sentimientos de su compañero, sabía que Ianto le quería desde hacía meses, tal vez más, también conocía las conversaciones con Gwen, aunque prefería simular que no sabía nada de ellas; pero aún así, todavía le daba miedo lo que podía ocurrir entre ellos, como le había ocurrido en todas sus relaciones anteriores, pues siempre ocurría lo mismo.

"No puedo Gwen, ya sabes que no puedo. Yo nunca moriré, no envejeceré y tendré que ver a Ianto cumplir años y al final lo veré morir y no puedo permitirme el lujo de sentir lo mismo otra vez; no sabes lo que se siente cuando el corazón se rompe de ese modo, es mucho peor que una ruptura."

"Entonces le quieres."

Gwen y Jack se volvieron hacia la puerta en la que estaba el Doctor, tras él, estaban Rose y Martha.

"Vaya, menuda reunión familiar. Vale, supongo que ahora todos sabéis lo que siento y porque no puedo reconocerlo." El Doctor dio un paso adelante, pero Jack le detuvo con un movimiento de mano. "No me mires así, no me digas que para ti también fue difícil dar el paso, porque no es lo mismo."

"Si lo es y míranos ahora. Los dos sabemos que esto terminará algún día, pero no por eso aparté a Rose de mi lado, sino todo lo contrario." Rose se acercó al Doctor y rodeo su cintura, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. "Jack, si estás enamorado, díselo, creo que el chico se lo merece."

Jack suspiró, él mismo se había dicho eso muchas veces, pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso, ya no quería hacerlo más. Lo había hecho demasiadas veces y al final siempre había terminado perdiendo; no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo de nuevo una vez más.

Cuando se volvió otra vez, en busca de sus amigos, pero ya no estaban allí, ni el Doctor, ni Martha, ni Rose, ni siquiera Gwen. Lo habían dejado solo en la habitación de Ianto, sólo con su compañero todavía inconsciente. Miró al chico y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos.

"¿Cuánto has escuchado?"

"Lo suficiente para hacerte esta pregunta." Jack abrió la boca para pedir que no lo dijera, pero Ianto continuó adelante. "¿Estás enamorado de mi?" Jack desvió la mirada, pero la mano de Ianto apretando la suya, le hizo mirarle de nuevo. "No sabía que el capitán Harkness tuviera miedo de algo."

Jack sonrió cariñosamente.

"No es eso."

Ianto se incorporó sin saber si su cuerpo se sentía realmente o si era la necesidad de estar cerca del capitán lo que le hacía moverse. Se quedó sentado en la cama, con la mirada puesta en Jack y las manos del capitán atrapadas entre las suyas, como si temiera perderlo en el momento que lo soltara.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te produce tanta dificultad como para no decirme que me quieres? Te he oído y se lo que sientes; también se, porque últimamente he estado leyendo tus informes personales, que has perdido a más gente, por la que estabas interesado no sólo en sus dote profesionales."

"¿Has entrado en mis informes?"

"¿Te dicho alguna vez que soy la persona que mejor conoce Torchwood, mucho mejor que tu capitán Harkness."

Ianto no lo esperó, pero de repente Jack le besó, se apoderó de sus labios como si un segundo más tarde fuera a desaparecer para siempre del mundo de Ianto, pero al muchacho no le importó, no al menos hasta que Jack tuviera que darle una respuesta. Cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por Jack, que deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda de Ianto. Le besó apasionadamente, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración, apurando hasta el último segundo.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Jack todavía mantuvo cerca el cuerpo de Ianto, tan cerca de él, que el muchacho notó la respiración del capitán sobre su rostro y se dejó hipnotizar por su mirada azul penetrante y su encantadora.

"Si intentas que me olvide de la pregunta que te acabo de hacer, lo siento pero estás muy equivocado. Sigo queriendo que me contestes."

Para mayor desesperación de Ianto, Jack se mordió el labio de la forma más sensual que el muchacho hubiera visto nunca y sus dedos acariciando su mejilla, le hicieron suspirar. Estaba cansado, sabía que todavía le quedaba un día, tal vez dos, para estar completamente curado.

"Te contestaré, pero primero quiero que me contestes tu a mi." Ianto se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la pregunta de Jack. "¿Recuerdas a un tipo llamado Saxon?" Ianto lo miró contrariado. "¿No te suena de nada?"

"Jack ¿De que estás hablando? Si esto es algún tipo de truco para no contestarme a mi pregunta, es muy malo. Pero no, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Quién es?"

Jack sonrió ampliamente por fin, después de tantas horas preocupado, Ianto no recordaba nada del Master y desde luego Jack tenía intención de dejarlo así. Estaba decidido a no hablarle nunca del tema.

"¿Y bien?"

"Muy bien, tu ganas. Si, te quiero." Ianto esperó, necesitaba unos momentos para aceptar lo que Jack acababa de decir, para saber que sus palabras eran reales. "Ianto, te quiero. ¿No es eso lo que querías oír?"

Sin decir nada, Ianto volvió a besarle y a pensar de estar agotado, se sentó sobre las piernas de Jack para estar más cómodo.

- o -

"Espero que no te vayas para siempre."

El Doctor, desde la puerta de la TARDIS se volvió hacia Jack.

"Pienso asegurarme que haces las cosas bien por aquí, Jack."

Rose por su parte, abrazó al capitán con cariño. "No le dejes marchar, Ianto es un gran chico y estoy segura que te va a querer siempre." Jack la abrazó con más fuerza todavía y luego la chica se fue hacia la TARDIS.

"Bueno, chicos, ha sido un placer conoceros." Dijo el Doctor a Ianto y Gwen. "Y lamento todo lo que ha pasado, pero supongo que nos volveremos a ver." El Doctor se despidió con un movimiento de mano y él y Rose entraron en la TARDIS.

Martha también se despidió, tenía un trabajo al que volver.

Gwen, Ianto y Jack se habían quedado solos de nuevo en la base, otra vez tranquilos, hasta que el siguiente problema se les presentara en medio. Ianto rodeó la cintura de Jack y lo abrazó con fuerza, todavía tenía alguna pequeña duda sobre lo seguro que estaba Jack sobre estar completamente juntos, pero por el momento, el capitán Jack Harkness era tan sólo suyo.


End file.
